Love Rivals, Summer Romance, End of an Era?
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: This is a three part story about Love in Domino High School. Please enjoy Jesse x Jaden
1. Chapter 1

New spiritshipping story. Enjoy.

Please review!!

--

Jaden Yuki sat at his next staring blankly at the black board. Suddenly there was a knock at the classroom door. Jaden could care less at the moment. It was just another day at Domino High School. _I wish something exciting would happen already,_he thought. A tall, blue haired boy walked thought the door and stood in front of the class. Jaden's attention transfred to the new student. _Wow,_he thought. The student had hypnotic emarld eyes that any women, or man, could fall under their spell. Mr. Sako stood in front of the class room. "Class this is Jesse Anderson," he introduced. "He has transfred from an academy in the south of Europe. How exciting."

_Yes. **Exciting.**_Jaden smiled at the student like a love struck teenage girl. "Hi there," Jesse said in the most adorable southern voice. "I hope you'll help me around this school. And maybe we can be good friends."

Jesse took the empty seat next to Jaden. The blonde haired girl, Alexis Rhodes sat behind Jaden. She smirked at what she saw. _Looks like Jaden has a crush on this new student,_ she thought._I'll have to change that. Hahaha._

After class Jesse want leaned over to Jaden. "Hey," he said. Jaden blushed at the sound of Jesse's voice. "What's your name?"

"Jaden," Jaden replied.

"Hey I was wondering would you like to have lunch with me?" Jesse asked. "You know because I'm new and don't know anyone."

Jaden nodded. Just then someone tapped him on the shoulder. Jaden turned around and saw his friend, a small brunette girl, Emily Heart. "Jay we still up for lunch in the park?" she asked sweetly.

"Actually," Jaden said turning to Jesse. "I'm having lunch with Jesse.

Emily examined the blush on Jaden's face. _He likes the new kid, _she stated to herself. "Well then," Jesse began, "why don't we all have lunch together. If you dont' mind Jaden?"

Jaden blushed deeper. "Of course not. Emily and I are friends," he smiled.

"Great," Jesse said. "See you at lunch." Jesse got up and left.

"You like him," Emily smiled slyly.

"I do not," Jaden protested.

"Then what's with the blush?"

Jaden crossed his arms and pouted. "Meanie."

"Nope. Love expert."

"Don't tell anyone."

"No problem. See you later." As Emily left to talk to some of the basketball team, Alexis sat next to Jaden.

"I heard that," she said.

Jaden was blushing a dark crimson by now. "Please, I begging, don't tell anyone," Jaden begged. "If Jesse knew he might get scared and not want to be my friend."

"I'm not here because of that," she smirked. "I'm here to warn you. If you get in a way of me and a guy I like you will end up heart broken."

Alexis smiled and walked away. _School just got a lot more interesting, thought Jaden._

_--_

Jaden and Emily waited for Jesse at the main entrance. That little warning Alexis gave to Jaden earlier, is no surprise. If she wants something, there a 99.999 percent chance she'll get it. She'll do anything for what she wants. Jaden shivered at the thought. Alexis could do anything to him. She had power in the school. She was the most popular, all because she was head cheer leader. "What's wrong?" Emily asked placing a hand on Jadne's shoulder. "You don't look to good."

"I'm fine," Jaden lied. _As long as Emily doesn't know she'll be safe. But Jesse can still get hurt,_Jaden thought sadly.

"Hey guys," Jesse yelled running over to them. "Thanks for waiting."

"No worries," Emily smiled. "As vice president I'm more then happy to help out new students."

"Thank you," Jesse turned to Jaden. "Are you feeling okay?"

Jaden nodded and smiled. "Of course. Let's go the park."

The three of them made their way to the park, only to be followed by Alexis.

--

They all sat under a cherry blossom tree. Jaden had sat staring at Jesse whilst he and Emily talked. "Is there any openings for the soccor team?" Jesse asked.

"You play soccor?" Jaden asked.

"Yep. And baseball and tennis," Jesse said proudly.

"You're quite the athlete," Emily said.

"I guess.HeyI just thought, if you're vice president then who's the president?"

Emily blushed. Jaden laughed. "His name's Zane Truesdale, thrid year, and Emily has a major crush on him."

"I do not!" she yelled in Jaden's face.

"Oh that's right. She LOVES him," Jaden exclaimed.

Emily burned up inside and started chasing Jaden around the tree. Jesse burst into a fit of laughter. "You two are hilarious," he managed.

After twenty minutes Jaden and Emily gave up. "So, Emily, Jaden do you play any sports?" Jesse asked.

Emily took a sip of his water before answering. "Yes. I'm on the basketball team, volleyball and badminton team," Emily smiled. "and the cross country team."

Before Jaden could answer, Alexis turned up. "I'm head cheer leader," she cheered proudly.

"No one invited you Alexis," Emily screamed.

"Aw come on," Jesse said.

"I'm going," Jaden said picking up his stuff and leaving.

"Jaden!" Jesse said chasing after Jaden.

Emily picked up her things. "I don't know what yuo said to him, but if you hurt him, you can bet you won't get away with it," Emily exclaimed running after Jesse and Jaden.

--

Jesse had finally caught up with Jaden. "What's wrong Jaden?" Jesse asked confusingly.

"I have to stay away from you," Jaden said.

"Why? Jesse asked.

"Alexis likes you. So that means that I can't be friends with you." Jaden cried at the thought. "You must think I'm stupid because we only met today. But I feel you and I can be great friends."

Jesse hugged Jaden tightly to his chest. "Listen, I've heard about Allexis and what she does I would never date her, even if she was nice."

Jaden whipped his tears and looked into Jesse's eyes. "Why?"

"Don't laugh."

"Okay."

"I-I-I'm g-g-gay."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

"Well then there's nothing to worry about. Let's get back to school."

Jaden nodded and took hold of Jesse's arm. Jesse smile at his new friend. They walked together arm in arm all the way back to school.

--

And there is the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it.

Please review and fast!! "Not trying to sound pushy)

P.S

Sorry to all of the Alexis fans out there reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy.

Please review!!

--

Jaden waited outside the school gates for Jesse. He giggled. He looking forward to see him again. He sure does have it bad. _Jesse is so cute,_Jaden thought. _Aw listen to me. I'm acting like Emily around Zane._"Morning Jaden," Jesse said happily. "How are you this morning?"

Jaden blushed. "I'm great," Jaden replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Did you do your English homework?" Jesse asked.

"Yep. For once in my life. Typed it up last night," Jaden replied with a goofy grin.

"That's good," Jesse smiled.

Jaden and Jesse headed to their classroom.

--

"SYRUS!" Jaden screamed. Jaden went up and hugged his small blue haired friend. "How was your trip?"

"Can't...breathe," Syrus choked. "Jaden let me go."

Jaden let go of Syrus and smiled. "What did you bring me?" Jaden asked holding his hands out.

Syrus sighed and gave Jaden a small wrapped box. Jaden cheered and went back to his seat. Syrus blinked as he saw Jesse. "You new?" he asked.

"Yes," Jesse answered. "Jesse Anderson. Nice to meet you."

"Like wise. I'm Syrus Truesdale," Syrus said shaking Jesse's hand.

"Truesdale? As in Zane Truesdale?"

"Yes he's my big brother."

"Oh. So we did you go, family holiday, school trip?"

"School trip. Zane can't have family holidays because of being president."

"Did I hear my name?" a calm voice asked.

Syrus and Jesse looked up to see a tall, dark blue haired boy. "Hey Zane," Syrus said. "I brought you a gift." Syrus handed over a small blue box.

"Thank you," Zane said putting the gift in his pocket. "Have you seen Emily?"

"Should be here any minute..now," Syrus said. On 'now' Emily walked though the door.

"Good morning," she yelled happily. She blushed when she spotted Zane. "Morning Zane."

"Good morning," Zane said. "Where were you yesterday lunch, I was looking for you everywhere?"

"I was at the park with Jesse and Jaden, why?" Emily asked. Then it hit her. "The meeting. I'm so sorry. I can't believe I missed it!"

"It's fine. Meet me after school and I can give you the details," Zane said then turned to Jesse. "And speaking of after school. Jesse I heard you wan to join the soccer team."

"That's right," Jesse nodded.

"After school the main hall. See you there," and with that Zane left.

Emily sighed as she sat down. "Good luck at the try outs," Emily said. "Oh by the way did you do you homework, Jay?"

"Yep. Typed it up last night," Jaden replied.

"Do you have the written version?" Emily shot back.

"WRITTEN VERSION!?"

"Yes. If you don't have that you will be accused of cheating."

Jaden hit his head on his desk._ Stupid, stupid, STUPID, _he repeated in the back of his mind. "I'm gong to fail, AGAIN!"

The first period bell rang. Jaden groaned. _I'm doomed. _"Settle down class," Mr. Sako ordered. "Now I suspect everyone has done their homework."

Everyone but Jaden rose their hand. "Jaden see me after class, everyone else open your books to page 265," Mr. Sako said as he started writing on the black board.

Jesse looked over to Jaden. _He needs help with his school work,_ he thought._ Maybe I could tutor him after try outs. _"Mr.Anderson," Mr.Sako said. "Please read from the top of the page."

Jesse snapped out of his day dream and began to read.

--

Jaden walked out of the classroom ten minutes after the last bell. Emily, Jesse and Syrus waited for him. "Same old punishment," Jaden sighed.

"A week's dentention?" Emily asked sadly.

"Of course," Jaden said. "And I'll be grounded for a week too."

Syrus luaghed. "Jaden, you're still the same old Jaden."

Emily nodded in agreement. "He just won't change."

Jaden growled. "Let's just get to the main hall," he roared.

Emily and Syrus laughed as Jesse just smiled at the antics. They all rushed to the hall as fast as they could. Syrus tripped a couple of times because of his short legs.

--

"Welcome," Coach Clock greeted. "Anderson, go to the changing rooms."

"Right," Jesse nodded.

"The three of you on the bench if you're not trying out."

"Okay," Jaden, Emily and Syrus said.

As Jesse went to get changed, the other three went to sit down next to Zane. "Hey, glad you came," he smirked. "You can remember something then."

Emily stuck her tongue out playfully. "Come on Jesse!" Jaden cheered.

Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked.

Syrus laughed. Jesse came into the room wear really tight shorts and a shirt much too large for him. _This is really uncomfortable, _he thought. Jesse eyes widen at the site of the students. They were all third year students. _Oh no! _Jesse gulped as he stepped onto the field. "Anderson, sticker," Coach Clock yelled. He blew the whistle and off they went.

Jesse had the ball and kicked it straight into the goal. "Yay!" he cheered.

Emily and Zane looked up from the paper work from the last meeting. "He's good," Zane stated.

"Maybe we'll be able to enter the school in the European league," Emily laughed. "The only school team that ever wins is the chess team."

"It's the soccor team or the cheerleaders this time," Zane stated. "The chess team is being cut."

"I vote the soccer team. With Jesse on the team, we could win that league."

Jaden stared in amazement at Jesse. _He's so cool,_Jaden thought. "Hey isn't that Atticus?" Jaden asked pointing over to the cheerleaders.

Atticus Rhodes is older brother to Alexis Rhodes. He always thought of his sister as sweet and innocent, until she came to High School. Atticus was Zane's best friend since their freshman year. Atticus was tall with brown hair and eyes. He was a ladies man. He could get any girl with the snap of his fingers. "You're right for once Jaden," Syrus said.

Jaden shot a death glare at Syrus. Atticus spotted them and waved. Zane gave a small wave back. "Dont' think about him," Emily said. "We still need to think about who we're going to put forward for the European league and in which division. So it's either the cheerleaders or the soccer team."

"Hey guys," Jesse panted as he walked towards the gang. "How do you think I did, Jaden?"

Jaden looked up and smiled. "You were great," he blushed. "I just know you'll get on the team."

"Thank you," Jesse said. "Anyone got any water?"

Syrus handed over a bottle of water to Jesse. Jesse popped the lid and took a big gulp of water. Jaden blushed deeper as the light shined of Jesse's sweaty forehead. "Lover boy," Emily whispered.

Jaden glared at her. "The team listings will be up tomorrow," Zane said, "as soon as possible."

"Great," Jesse cheered.

"Jesse?" Jaden asked shyly. "Would you like to get a burgar to celebrate?"

Jesse's eyes widened. "Wow, really?"

Jadden nodded.

"Yeah. I'll go and get changed."

Jaden did a little, 'I got a date' dance. "It's not a date, is it?" Jaden asked Emily.

Emily rose an eyebrow. "I don't know. You two have only known each other for two days," Emily began, "if you like him that much then why don't you ask him how he feels about you? If he likes you, it's a date, if not then it's just two friends going out to get a bite to eat."

Jaden sighed sadly. _What if Jesse doesn't like me? _Jaden thought. Jesse came out of the changing rooms ten minutes later, wearing his uniform. Jaden smiled up at Jesse. "Do you want to get going?" Jaden asked standing up. Jesse nodded taking Jaden's arm.

Jaden giggled at the touch. When Jaden and Jesse left Syrus turned to Emily. "Feel like spying on them?" Syrus asked.

"Sure," Emily said. "Want to come Zane?"

"No thanks, I have to finish my essay," Zane said calmly. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then," Emily said walking away and waving.

--

Jaden sat closely to Jesse. _No signs yet, _Jaden thought. "Hey Jaden," Jesse said. Jaden looked up at Jesse confusingly. "Since you're not doing very well at school, mwould you like me to tutor you?"

Jadden heart beat rapidly increased. Jaden nodded slowly. "I need lots of help," Jaden said sweetly.

"I'll come over whenever you want?"

"How's tonight?"

"Fine by me."

Outside were Emily and Syrus were watching them. "I wish I could hear what they were saying," Emily moaned.

"I wish you would get off my foot," Syrus said in pain.

Emily stepped of Syrus's foot. "Sorry."

"Look. Jesse just put his arm around Jaden!"

"What? And I missed it!"

Jaden laughed, Jesse was tickling him. "Stop it Jesse," Jaden cried.

Jesse smiled and kissed Jaden's cheek. Jaden blushed. "Jesse," he breathed.

"Sorry," Jesse blushed. "I don't know what came over me."

Jaden kissed Jesse's lips. Jesse kissed back.

"That's more like it!" Emily cheered. "Yahoo!"

"What's going on?" Alexis asked sneaking up behind Emily and Syrus.

Emily smirked. "It seems Jesse and Jaden like each other," she said slyly. "You're not geting him now."

Alexis burned up with anger. "Just watch. I always get I what I want!" she roared stomping away.

Syrus sighed. "We're in for a heap of trouble," he stated.

"No matter what see won't get he hands on Jesse," Emily vowed.

Jaden pulled away from the kiss. _He's a good kisser,_ Jaden thought. Jesse smirked and held Jaden tightly. "You're a great kisser," Jesse smirked. "Though that was sudden. Why did you kiss me?"

Jaden took a moment to think. (That's new.) He had to some up the right words to describe his feelings. "You know," he began, "when you meet some on and you just know that this person is the one." Jesse nodded. "That's how I felt when I first saw you."

Jesse blushed. "That's sweet Jaden," he said softly. "Thank you for sharing that. How about after you're week of punishment and a week of being grounded, would you like a real date?"

"After two days of knowing?"

"We just kissed."

Jaden shrugged, "Alright then."

Jesse and Jaden kissed again.

--

Love at first site.

How cute.

Jesse and Jaden- Why were you and Syrus spying on us?

Syrus: Because you two make a cute couple.

Please review.

P.S

If anyone who reads Hospital Romance the next chapter should be up by tomorrow!

LONG LIVE SPIRITSHIPPING!!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy.

Please review!!

--

The next morning in home room everyone was crowded around the notice board. The soccer team had just been delivered to all the home rooms of the people who tried out. _Jesse, Jesse Jesse, _Jesse repeated his name as his scanned the sheet. "I made it!" he exclaimed punching the air_. A boyfriend and making onto the soccer team, all in three days? This is the greatest school I've every been to_.

"Congrates Jesse," Emily said from behind Jesse.

Jesse turned around and saw Emily. "Thanks."

"You were awesome yesterday," said Syrus amazed.

"Where's Jaden?" asked a cold voice from behind them.

They turned around and saw Alexis. "Alexis," Emily growled. "Jaden's off sick today."

"So Jesse, I think I should congradulate you for making the team. Hopefully you should help the team go to the European league," she stated. "Unless if I can convince the headmaster to put us though." She laughed and walked off to her desk.

_I thought she liked Jesse, _Emily thought. Emily just shrugged it off. "Take your seats everyone," demanded Mr.Sako as he walked into the room.

Everyone took their seats. As Mr.Sako called the register he noticed Jaden was missing. "Jaden, absent," he said. " Did I set homework?"

"No sir," the class replied. After the Mr.Sake finished calling the names he told everyone to get into partners for the new English project.

Emily looked to Jaden seat. _Could Jaden be fearing Alexis? _she asked herself. Emily then glared at Alexis. The look read, "I hate you."

"Emily," Jesse said.

Emily turned around. "Yes?"

"Want to be my partner today, since Jaden's not here?"

Emily nodded. Jaden wouldn't mind. Emily moved to sit next to Jesse. Alexis walked past them. She scoffed and countinued to her friend, Missy. Missy is co-captain of the cheerleaders, and is every bit as determand to get want she wants like Alexis. Her biggest rival was Emily. Since Emily spends so much time with Zane, Missy tends to get a little, (really), jealous. Missy had a crush on Zane since see first bumped into him in the hallway. Zane didn't speak a word to her, yet she still craved him. "Emily," she growled. "Just wait, Zane will be mine."

Alexis smirked at Jesse. "Don't worry, we'll get what we want," she swore. "I'll have Jesse and you'll have Zane. We are more popular then little miss vice president. Besides, I have a plan that will not fail."

--

Jesse waited patenatly outside of Jaden's house. A tall brunette woman answered. "Hello Mrs. Yuki," Jesse smiled. "May I come in?"

"Of course," Mrs. Yuki smiled stepping aside to let Jesse. Jesse walked in looking around. The house was fairly tidy. (And everyone knows how messy Jaden can be.) Jaden walked into the room, coughing his lungs out. He turned around and saw Jesse. He blushed. Jaden was wearing over sized PJs infront of his new boyfriend. _Oh great, _he thought. Jesse smile at the site of his boyfriend. "You look cute."

Jaden looked down in embrassment. "Please come and sit down," Jaden mumbled.

Jesse walked over to Jaden. Jaden lead Jesse to the couch. "Thanks for coming," Jaden said. Jaden sneezed so hard he flew backwards.

Jesse wrapped an arm around Jaden. "My poor Jaden," he cooed.

Jaden snuggled up to Jesse. Mrs.Yuki stared at the two boys. _My baby boy has good taste,_ she thought. She sighed and walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner. "Jesse are you staying for dinner?" she yelled.

"If it's no problem," Jesse answered.

"Not at all," she said.

Jaden looked up at Jesse. "I wish I could kiss you," he coughed. "But you can get sick too."

Jesse leaned down claiming Jaden's lips. Jaden's eyes widened. "I would still kiss you even if you had the most deadly disease," Jesse said sweetly.

"Oh Jesse," Jaden sighed. "I'd hate it if you get sick now."

"Don't worry. I have a prefect attendance record, I have never had one sick day."

"Impressive." _This guy is the most amazing guy in the world. He's prefect. _"Jesse. I can't wait until I finshed my grounding. Then I get that date you promised."

"I can't wait either."

They kissed again. Jaden moaned. "I'm really glad I met you," Jaden said pulling away.

"Me too Jay."

Jaden giggled and snuggled closely to Jesse's chest. _This could just be the start of something great._

_--_

What did you think?

O

Please review.

P.S

I'm sorry about not updating this or Hospital Romance for a while. I've been really busy with charity with my mom, for her work.

Please review and I promise to update A.S.A.P


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy.

This chapter is going to be good! (I hope you think so too.)

--

Monday morning Jaden was back at school, and just in time to give the presentation. (Which he didn't even attend school for the planning.) "You're hopeless," Emily giggled. "You were told to have some form of presantation ready. Me and Jesse completed it in one day."

Jesse nodded in agreement. "We spend all of the weekend practicing," he said.

Jaden tugged at his hair. "What am I going to do?" he screamed.

Jesse smirked as he wrapped an arm around Jaden's waist. "You're going to survive so you and me can go on that date we promised."

Jaden eyes widen. _That's right our first offical date,_ he thought. Jaden hugged Jesse tightly. Jaden laughed loudly. "Hey guys," Syrus said walking up to his frineds. They all turned around to see Syrus with Zane. "So what's new?"

Emily blushed at Zane. "Nothing. Jaden is still the same old forgetful Jaden."

"Now why am I not surprised?" Syrus asked inbetween laughs.

Zane obsevered Emily. He saw her blush. Who wouldn't? A spaceship would notice it from space. Jaden leaned up to Jesse's ear. "Do you think Zane likes Emily?" he whispered.

"Don't know," Jesse whispered back.

"We need to go to a meeting," Zane stated.

Emily looked up. "Really? Now?"

"Yes. It's about the next school trip." Zane began to walk away.

"Well wait up!" Emily yelled running after him.

"That's wierd," Syrus said.

"Why's that?" Jesse asked.

"Zane just lets Emily go to class then lets the note go to all the rooms. He never gets Emily personaly."

"Maybe he likes her," Jesse said.

"No. Zane not the relationshippy kind of person."

--

"PARIS?" Emily screamed. "How? The school can't afford that."

"The cheerleaders are in the European league,"" Zane began, "the headmaster decieded without consulting us first, and only those students who are achieving their potentional are going. Which doesn't including Jaden."

"Alexis!" Emily roared. "Paris is the most romantic place on Earth. She's probley still hooked up on Jesse."

"I did here that Chazz Princeton, from your class, had something to do with it," Zane mentioned.

"That's great," Emily said waving her arms in the air. "Another love rival to contend with."

"You got anyone in mind?"

Emily looked at Zane confused. "There's this one guy but I don't think he'll like a freshman like me."

"Why not?"

"A feeling deep inside."

Emily glanced at her watch. "Got to go," she said rushing out of the room.

Zane wtach as she left._ She still hasn't realised I know she likes me, _he thought.

--

Eveyone watched as Alexis and Mindy gave their presentation. Emily walked though the door half way though. "Sorry I'm late sir," she said bowing.

"Go sit down with your partner Miss. Heart," My. Sako said.

Emily walked over to Jesse, Jaden and Syrus. "Hey," Jesse whispered. "We're last. No need to worry about getting something wrong, I got some key cards here."

"Good," Emily sighed sitting down. She could look Jaden in the eyes. "We're going to Paris for the school trip."

"That's cool," Jaden cheered. "Me and you, Jesse, can have two weeks all by ourselves, in the most romantic place."

Jaden glunged onto Jesse's arm. Emily gulped. _They to belong together, _she thought. _How can I seperate them?_

--

"Do you kids want snacks?" Mrs. Truesdale asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks," the gang asked.

"Thanks for inviting us for a study night sleepover," Jaden said. "I'm so going to fail the next quiz if I don't a least get a 70 mark."

Zane tapped Emily's shoulder. "You told him he can't go on the trip?" he whispered in her ear.

Emily shuck her head. "Jaden you know we still could have gone on our date?" Jesse asked.

"I need to study," Jaden said. "Tomorrow sweetie. I promise."

Jesse kissed Jaden's cheek. _Ring ring ring, phone call phone call, ring ring ring phone call phone call_, went Emily's phone. Emily reached for her phone and checked out the caller i.d. Emma Long. Emily pressed the accept botton. "What's up Em?"

"Nothing much. I'm transfering to your school tomorrow," Emma replied.

"Cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Emily said.

"See you tomorrow."

"Who was that?" Zane asked.

"My friend Emma. She's transfering to our school," Emily replied with a sigh of relif.

"That's great for you both," Zane said.

Emily looked at the time on her phone. "Well as you guys know I can't sleep over," Emily began. "I'll be going now."

"I'll see you out," Zane said escorting Emily to the door.

"See you tomorrow," Emily said.

Suddenly Zane leaned down and kissed her cheek. Emily blushed at the touch. She turned her face and kissed his lips._ Well it was now or never,_ she thought. Zane deepened the kiss. Emily pulled away blushing. Everything was silent. And they had a strange feeling they were being watch. They turned to see everyone looking at them with sly smiles on their faces. "Tomorrow then," Emily said nervously.

"Yeah tomorrow," Zane said closing the door after Emily had left.

Everyone cheered. "It was about time!" they exclaimed.

"What?" Zane asked. "It was friendly kiss. Nothing more."

Zane stormed upstairs, feeling pleased with himself and a bit embrassed. "Wow," Jaden said. "Both me and Emily have got boyfriends."

"Now we can double date," Jesse stated. "And no spying on us again Syrus."

"It was Emily's idea," Syrus yelled.

"No it wasn't. I heard you ask Emily if you wanted to spy on us."

"Okay, I give in."

"Bed time boys," Mrs. Truesdale said.

The gang nodded, went upstairs and laid out their sleeping bags. Jaden shared one with Jesse. (Of course.) And Syrus slept in his bed, like the little loner he is. (He's the only one in the gang without love.)

--

Okay. What did you think?

Zane and Emily (Our newest couple.)

Jesse and Jaden (Our favourite couple)

Syrus and no one.

Don't worry he'll find love. Later on in the story.

A.N

The name for the Zane and Emily shipping is Hopeshipping. (My own creation.)

When it's dark Zane x Emily it's Legacyshipping (Also my own creation)

Hope you like.

Reader's Challenge

If I get enough reviews then I'll update on Wednesday!!

Will you accept the challenge and review?


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy.

This chapter is going to be good! (I hope you think so too.)

--

The morning after was very awkward. Emily and Zane wouldn't speak to each other and Jaden had just found out that he can't go to Paris, with Jesse, and who's fault was that? Chazz Princeton's. He had paid Headmaster Shepperd to put the cheerleaders in the European league. Chazz Princeton is the stuck up snobby and egotistic rich kid in the school. He's nickname Alexis_, his_ "Lexi-Rama." He hated Jesse ever since he came onto the scene. Alexis had been oggling over him since that day. Chazz would do anything to get the Queen Bit- I mean Bee- in the school. His catch pharse, "Chazz it up!" People have nicknamed him, "The King of the Sods" And this morning he was trying to chat up Alexis, once again. "So how about you and me grab a bite to eat after school?" he said smirking.

Alexis removed his arm. "Sorry," she said. "You've done your part. Now, I don't need you anymore."

She walked off flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Chazz was dumbstrucked. "Oh my God," he yelled. "Not again!"

--

In homeroom everyone was getting ready to meet their new classmate. A girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes walked though the door. "Everyone this is Emma Long," Mr. Sako introduced. "Yet another transfer student this years. How many more are there?"

The class laughed at the attempt of a joke. "Emma you can sit by Emily," Mr. Sako said pointing to the empty seat next to Emily.

Emma gladly sat next to Emily. The two girls high fived each other. "Get in," they cheered.

--

During lunch Emily invited Emma to sit with the gang in the park, under the cherry blossom tree, (As usuall.) "So you two are gay?" Emma asked Jesse and Jaden.

"Yeah," they replied in unision. "Why do you think we're dating?"

"You got a boyfriend Emily?" Emma asked.

Emily blushed remembering what happened last night. "Well it's hard to explain," she replied looking down.

"Tell me," Emma said.

"Last night we were over Syrus' and well his big brother escorted me to the door. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek then we-"

"Kissed on the lips," Zane finished.

Emily looked up at Zane. "Zane?" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"To see you of course," Zane said smirking. He held out a hand in front of Emily's face. Emily smiled and took Zane's hand. "Come with me."

Emily followed Zane to the lake that ran though the centre of the park. Zane and Emily sat on the near by beanch staring into the lake. "It's beautiful," Emily said.

"I love the way the sun hits the lake and makes it sparkle like a thousand diamonds," Zane said happily.

Zane was still holding Emily's hand, he gripped it tighter.. "You can be very passionate," Emily said sweetly. "Behind those dark blue eyes...is man who is sweet and sesitive. "

"And behind your sparkling blues eyes is a women...who is caring and a loving to all her friends," Zane said facing Emily. He leaned down and kissed her lips.

Emily's eyes widen. _Oh my God,_ she thought. _This feels really nice. _Emily kissed back and closed her eyes. Zane pulled Emily closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. Emily wrapped her arms around Zane's neck. Zane pulled away and kissed Emily's forehead.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Zane chuckled. "I know you've liked me for a very long time."

"I'll be your girlfriend," Emily said hugging Zane tightly. "And I do like you, alot."

"Good," Zane said. "I like you alot too."

Behind the brushes was Alexis and Missy. Missy growled at the site of Zane and Emily. "Dont worry," Alexis assured. "You'll still get Zane, and because of the Paris trip, Jesse will be all mine. Hahahahah!"

--

"You guys are together?" Syrus asked. "offically?"

"That's right," Zane said, slipping his arm around Emily's waist. Emily blushed deeply. "If it wasn't for yesterday's kiss I guess we wouldn't be together."

"We can double date now," Jesse said excitingly.

"No," Emily and Zane said in unison.

Jesse and Jaden looked at each other and shrugged. "Gives us more time to kiss," Jesse said kissing Jaden's lips.

"I need the bathroom," Jaden said signaling Jesse to come with.

"Me too," Jesse said getting excited.

Jesse and Jaden ran to the bathroom.

--

Jesse ran his tongue along Jaden's bottom lip. Jaden gave Jesse entrance into his mouth. Jaden lead Jesse into one of the bathroom stalls. Jesse, not never stopped kissing Jaden, locked the door. Jaden though his arms around Jesse necks, deepening the kiss. Jesse pulled away and started kissing down Jaden's jaw line leaving little red marks along the way. "People will see those," Jaden panted.

"We'll tell people you fell into a bush," Jesse said pulling away.

As Jesse caught Jaden's lips once more the bell rang signaling that the next class had started. Jaden groaned loudly. "No, no, NO," he yelled.

"Come on," Jesse said pulling them out of the stalls.

"Jesse," Jaden whined.

--

"Okay class," Mr.Sako began. "I'm going to give out your this morning's test results."

When Mr.Sako gave Jaden his test back, he shuck his head. "A 36 Jaden, I'm sorry you fail."

Jaden hit his head on the desk. _I'm so stupid,_ he thought. "Well done Jesse an 89," Mr.Sako smiled. "Emily the same as Jesse well done."

Jaden looked around at all the smiling faces. _Evertone has passed but me, _he thought. Alexis looked over at Jaden's paper. _A 36, perfect,_ she thought. She laughed lightly._ Jaden certainly isn't going to Paris now. And when Jesse and _I _are put as partners, Jesse will be mine. Nothing is going to go wrong. Bwahahahahahah. _Everone looked at Alexis as if she was crazy. Emily just laughed. "What was that?" she laughed.

"I laughed out loud, didn't I?" Alexis asked.

"Oh yeah," Emily answered.

Alexis buried her head in her arms. "Emily stop laughing," Mr.Sako ordered.

Emily stopped but kept an idiotic smile on her face. She used her hand covering it. Chazz sat in the back staring at Alexis. _She will be mine,_ he thought. Chazz was, of course, going to Paris, in attempt to smooth over Alexis with his _charm. _

--

After class everyone met up at the front entrance. Jesse held Jaden closely because of the bad news, Zane was holding Emily's hand, well they are a couple, and Syrus, well he just carried his books. "Why am I the only one with out someone?" he yelled. "Jesse and Jaden, Zane and Emily, me and NO ONE!"

"Give it time little brother," Zane said. "It's all a matter of waiting."

"Zane's right," Jaden said sadly. Jaden began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Jesse said kissing Jaden's head. "It's the Paris thing isn't it?"

Jaden nodded. "I...wish...I...could...go," he chocked.

"Jaden," Emily sighed. She let go of Zane's hand and hugged Jaden tightly. "Come on. We'll find a way.

"The only class I get an A in is cooking," Jaden stated rubbing his tears away.

Emily turned to Zane, with a look saying, "There has to be something he can do?" Zane sighed. "The trip is in a month, after the report cards are issued," Zane started. "If you can get atleast a B in all your classes then you can go on the trip."

Jaden looked up in home. "I can still go?" Jaden asked, hope in his voice. "Really?"

"Yes," Zane answered.

Jaden hugged Zane tightly. Everyone laughed "Let go," Zane said. Jaden let go and hugged Jesse. "There's hope," he chimed.

Emily walked over to Zane and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered.

Zane leaned down and kissed Emily. "You would kill me if I didn't," Zane laughed. Emily laughed and kissed Zane.

Jaden kissed Jesse passionately. "You going to tutor me?" Jaden asked.

"Of course, everydayof the week," Jesse laughed.

Syrus stood there quietly. "And me with no one," he began, "STILL!!"

--

Hope you liked that!

There's still chance for Jaden to go to Paris. Can he improve his grades within a month?

Read and find out!

P.S

PLEASE REVIEW!!

(I know I updated a day early but it was finished so I thought I'd treat you for reviewing so fast!)

Hope you like it, again!


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy.

This chapter is going to be good!

--

Everyone was at Zane and Syrus' house, trying to get Jaden to understand fractions. "Come on Jay it's easy," Emily sighed.

"He needs a goal to works towards," Jesse stated. Then it hit him. "How about everytime you get a question right, you get a kiss on the lips, or anywhere you want?"

Jaden blushed. "Right give me the next question!" he exclaimed. Jesse smiled feeling proud. _Jaden might do better now that he has a goal to work towards. Me, _Jesse thought. Jesse leaned over to Jaden. "Okay the easist way to divide fractions is to flip the second fraction and multiply," Jesse explained.

Jaden spent a total of ten minutes on the question. "Can we move onto something else?" Jaden whined. "How about science?"

"No," Emily exclaimed. "I got an idea. Anyone got any duel monster cards?"

"I do," Zane said taking out his deck. "But how will this help?"

"Duel monsters is a game of numbers, from the number of cards in your hand to the number of life points."

"Cleaver," Zane smirked.

"Damn right, pretty boy," Emily laughed then kissed Zane.

Emily placed the cards spread out on the table. "Okay how about we try some multiplications, Jesse?" Emily said.

--

"I get now," Jaden cheered. "Yay. I get a kiss now."

Jesse kissed Jaden's lips. "Well done. I knew you would get it," Jesse said proudly.

"Jay, if you keep this you'll be able to go to Paris," Syrus stated.

Jaden put on a goofy grin. "I get to go to Paris," he sang. "I love you for toturing me, Jesse," Jaden hugged Jesse tightly.

Jesse looked at Zane worried. Zane shrugged. Jesse thought about what Jaden's just said. "I love you for letting me kiss you when I want," Jesse said hugging back.

Emily leaned into Zane's ear. "Do you think he really loves Jesse?" Emily whispered. "They're kind of young and they haven't known each other long."

"I can't say Em," Zane replied. "Love is very surprising."

Jesse and Jaden continued to hug. Emily nearly felt like crying. If Alexis knew what they had just said to each other she would get Jaden killed- well badly beaten, then she would swoop in and steal Jesse. Zane patted Emily's back and signaled for her to come with him. Emily took Zane's hand and he lead her to the balcony. "I'm worried about you," Zane said. "You know something I don't. If there's trouble you know you should tell me." Zane sat on the edge on the rail. "Come on, spill."

Emily looked down. "It's Alexis," she whispered. Zane looked at her surprisingly. "She's trying to steal Jesse away from Jaden."

"What does Alexis have over Jaden? Why does she hate him so much?" Zane asked. Emily let out a heavy sigh. Zane walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Please. I want to help."

"All right," Emily gave in. "It started the last year of middle school..."

_"Oh, Jaden your so funny," Alexis laughed._

_In middle school Alexis, Jaden, Emily and Syrus were best friends. Hard to believe, yes, but it was true. The hardest thing to believe is that Alexis and Jaden were going out. "Jaden," Alexis said moving a hand up his leg, to his private area. "I'm still up for our date tonight. You?"_

_Jaden just nodded as he moved Alexis hand away. To Emily, Jaden just looked plain nervous._ _Once Alexis left Emily moved next to Jaden. "You don't like Alexis anymore, do you?" she asked._

_"Can I tell you something?" Jaden asked._

_"Of course," Emily replied worried._

_"I'm not straight," Jaden said quietly. _

_"You're gay?" __Jaden nodded. "Jaden.. I love yaoi.. and you're my best friend, there's no problem."_

_"Thank you," Jaden said. "How do you think Alexis will take it?"_

_"Wait and see."_

_--_

_Alexis kissed Jaden smack on the lips as soon as he came though her door. She directed Jaden to the couch and pushed him down. She pulled away and attcked a very surprised, Jaden's neck. Jaden, with the situation finally hitting him, push Alexis away. "What the HELL?" he screamed._

_"What?" Alexis shurgged. "You're hot, I'm hot and we both want this. Alexis tore open her top to reveal her bra. Jaden looked away. "My parents won't be home for hours, nor will Atticus." Alexis sat on Jaden's lap. "Why don't you look at them?" Alexis put Jaden's face in her breasts. Jaden pushed Alexis away. "You bastard!" Alexis yelled as she hit the floor. "Why won't you sleep with me?"_

_"Because I'm GAY," Jaden yelled rubbing his face. "I'm GAY GAY GAY GAY GAY!! I don't like girls, I like men. Okay? There's your answer."_

_Alexis was furisous. She had just embrassed herself. "Get out!" she yelled pushing Jaden out the door. "I hate you. We're over!"_

_"Gladly," Jaden said. "I don't want to be with a whore like you anyway."_

_Jaden stormed out. "Thank you God," he praised. His phone went of just then. He looked at the caller i.d. Emily. "Hey," he said._

_"Hey," Emily said on the other end. "How did it go?"_

_"Really bad," Jaden said. "It was fun."_

_"See you tomorrow," Emily said hanging up._

_Jaden sighed._

_--_

"and that's what happened," Emily finished.

"Wow," Zane breathed. "That's um... Get upstairs."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"I'm a guy and you went into somewhat foreplay detail," Zane replied. "And right now I feel like a good private make out session. Now get upstairs."

Zane patted Emily's bum telling her to get a move one. Emily laughed as she ran though the living room and up the stairs to Zane's room. Everyone looked at them like they were nutters. "Say Jess," Jaden began. "Fancing going back to fine for some dinner."

Jesse nodded and packed up his stuff and off Jaden and Jesse went too. "Great I'm alone again," Syrus whined. "Next time, Emily's not coming over. At least I'll have Zane to talk to then."

--

Now you know why Alexis is after Jesse. For revenge on Jaden.

Please tell me what you think. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy.

Is all I'm going to say. (Because I hope you do.)

--

It's now been three weeks, and it was only one week to the Paris trip, and today was report day. Jaden was pratically jumping out of his chair. Mr. Sako gave Jaden his report card. Jaden ripped open the envolope and cheered. "All Bs," he exclaimed. "I'm going to Paris!"

Alexis clenched her fists. _No that'll ruin everything,_ she fumed. _There has to be some how to stop him going to Paris._ "Jaden returned this form to Headmaster Shepperd by the last bell and you can offially go," Mr. Sako stated. "Well done Jaden. I'm very proud."

Alexis smirked. _Perfect, _she thought.

After class Jaden ran straight up to Jesse and kissed him passionately, (no matter who was staring.) "Aw man Jay," Jesse said. "Now we can be alone togther for two whole weeks. We can sit together on the coach and spend time togther on the ferrie and in our room, well you know."

Emily laughed. "My life, you too are worse then Zane after watching or reading a good make out or foreplay scene," Emily laughed. Suddenly two hands covered her eyes. That only made Emily laugh more. "Zane," she said turning around and see her tall, blue haired, boyfriend. "Hey there."

Zane leaned down and kissed her. "So...you have a problem with me getting in the mood easily?" Zane asked. "You know how much I like making out with you."

"Well," Emily rolled her eyes.

"Hello!" Syrus yelled to get the two couples' attention. "I'm still here."

Jaden and Emily pulled away from their boyfriends. "Sorry," they all said.

"Hey guys," Atticus sad approaching them. "How you doing?" he said to Emily in a Joey (from Friends) voice.

"Fine, and Atticus.." Emily replied.

"Yes," Atticus said slipping an arm around Emily.

"Stop trying, to make me into an obbsessed Atticus fangirl."

"Worth a try."

Zane shuck his head. Jaden saw something brightly sparkle on Emily's left hand, on the ring finger. "Wow," he gasped. "What's that rock on your finger?"

Emily look at her hand. "Zane got it me," Emily stated. "It's my class ring. I got for Zane too."

Zane held up his hand showing the ring. "It's kind of a school tradition," he said. "If you have have a girlfriend, or boyfriend, to show you really like each other then you get a ring. It symbalises your feelings and tell people, "Back away they're mine.""

Jesse looked at Jaden. _Maybe I could get Jaden one as a gift for passing his classes, _he thought. "Hey Zane I need to talk to you," Jesse said. "Please."

"Sure," Zane said. "See you in a bit." He leaned down and kissed Emily's cheek.

Jesse and Zane walked off leaving the rest of the gang alone. "Lets go and eat," Jaden said heading to the cafeatria.

--

"What did you need to talk about?" Zane asked.

"Where can I get a class ring?" Jesse replied.

"Huh?" Zane said. "That's easy. The school shop."

"We have a school shop?" Jesse asked.

"Sure. I'll take you to it now." Zane shurgged.

"Thanks."

--

"Do you think I should get Jesse a class ring?" Jaden asked his friends.

Emily thought for a while. "Well Zane and I went shopping for ours together, so wait and see if Jesse gets you one," Emily stated.

"Zane sure does like you?" Syrus stated. "What did you do?"

"I was.. myself," Emily replied. "It's the way to a guy's heart."

"Yeah. I guess it is," Jaden said blushing.

"Hey Jay," Jesse said running towards him. "How you doing?"

"Fine now you're here," Jaden said sweetly.

Zane walked up to them and sat next to Emily. "How are you?" Zane asked.

"Brilliant," Emily replied.

Jesse pulled a small red box out of his pocket. "I brought this for you," Jesse said.

Jaden took the box and opened it. "A class ring," Jaden gasped.

"I thought you would like one," Jesse said. "And it's a gift for passing your classes."

"Jesse, I didn't get one for you," Jaden said.

"I got one for myself," Jesse said holding up his hand. "It's no problem."

Jaden hugged Jesse tightly. "Oh Jesse," Jaden cried. Jesse took the ring and placed it on Jaden's finger.

Syrus looked at his watch. "Jaden the last bell is going to go in five minutes," he stated. "It's only half a day today so."

"WHAT!" Jaden yelled. "I got to go. NOW!"

Jaden ran like the wind. He raced down the hallways to the Headmasters office. Suddenly Alexis came out of nowhere wearing her cheerleading uniform. "Move out the way," Jaden yelled. Alexis continued to block his way. "I only have a minute left."

"You are NOT going to Paris," Alexis said. "I will get Jesse, Jaden. I'll hurt you...the way you hurt me."

The last bell rang. "No," Jaden fell to his knees.

"Aww," Alexis smirked. "Poor little Jaden can't go to Paris with his boyfriend. Oops. I mean_ my_ boyfriend."

Alexis walked off laughing. _What am I going to do now? _Jaden thought. Jgrabbed his class ring. _I was really looking forward to Paris too._

--

Oh no. Jaden can't go to Paris. What will he do?

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Please review after reading. Beacuase I like to know what you think and it puts a big smile on my face.

I hope I put a smile on your faces.

--

"Jaden can I come in?" Mrs. Yuki asked her son, repeatingly knocking on the door.

"Sure," Jaden cried.

Mrs.Yuki walked into her son's room and found Jaden crying into his pillow. She sat down and put a hand on Jaden's back. "Want to hear some good news ?" she asked.

"Is Alexis dead?" Jaden asked, lifting his head.

"No," Mrs.Yuki smiled. "We're going to Paris for two weeks on Monday. I know it's a bit fast but your father is a judge for the cheerleading competition."

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"You can see your friends in Paris after all."

Jaden hugged his mother tightly. "Thanks mom," he said wipping his eyes.

--

Monday morning everyone was on the couch to Paris. "I can't believe Jaden's not here," Syrus sighed. Syrus sat next to Jesse, but Jesse wouldn't say a word. "I miss him."

"Me too," Emily said putting her head on Zane's shoulder. Zane was allowed one school trip for his last school year, so he decieded to go to Paris with everyone else. "It won't be any fun if he isn't here with his goofy grin and glumsiness." Zane kissed the top of Emily's head. "We've been on every school trip together since grade school. It going to be weird with out him."

Jesse just sat and stared out the window. _Oh Jaden, _he thought. _I miss you deeply._ Jesse pulled a book, _Hospital Romance,_ out of his bag and began to read. "Please grab all belonging as we will soon be boarding the ferrie," the teacher, Mrs -no- Mr.Clower annoced, who did look like a woman. "Tranny," one student called out as Mr.Clower sat down. That wasn't even enough to put a smile on Jesse's face. Jesse sighed as he placed the book mark inbetween the pages he was reading and putting the book away. As the couch stopped everyone stood up, made their way off and got onto the ferrie, showing their passports to the officers as they did.

The gang sat at a table in the food section of the ferrie. Jesse had his book out again as eveyone else decieded to have something to eat. "Hospital Romance?" Emily asked. "Isn't that a bit erotic?"

"I found it my mom's room," Jesse stated. "How do you know it's erotic?"

"I got my own copy," Emily answered pulling her copy out. "I'm really enjoying it."

"How did you even buy that, your not eighteen?" Zane asked.

"I asked for it for Christmas last year," Emily answered.

"Ladies and gentleman, please make your way back to the couches, as well will arrive in France in five minutes," the captain said over the speaker.

"Come on," Syrus said. "Lets go."

--

Jaden was jumping up and down in his seat on the aeroplane. "Hey son calm down," Mr.Yuki said trying to control his son. "I know you can't wait to see your friends put keep still."

Jaden sat still. "Sorry dad," Jaden apologised. "I get to see Jesse."

"That's right I'm meeting this young man for the first time," Mr.Yuki hummed. "I hope he's better then that Alexis girl."

Jaden nodded. "He sure is. He's the best boyfriend ever," Jaden assured.

Mr.Yuki nodded. "I can't wait."

--

It was by now 11 o'clock at night and everyone on the couch was asleep. Emily and Zane shared a planket and had their own pillows. Jesse was fast asleep under his planket and Syrus was the only one awake in the whole couch, or so he thought. Suddenly Jesse's fun went. He had a message. Alexis saw Jesse's phone resting on the arm of the chair she reached over an read the message.

_Jesse, I'll see you at the hotel. It turns out my dad is a judge for the cheerleader league. I get to come to Paris after all. I can't wait to see you. I'm missing you with every word I write. I'll see you soon,_

_Love Jaden xxx._

Alexis' eyes widen. _I can't believe it, _she thought then laughed. She deleted the message then placed the phone back where she found it. _Sorry Jaden put whatever it takes, you won't see Jesse._ Syrus stared in shock at what Alexis had done. Syrus thought about waking Jesse but thought it was best to leave him asleep. Tomoorow he would be suprised at the site of Jaden.

--

"Wow," Emily breathed. "This is our hotel?"

Zane wrapped an arm around Emily's waist. "This sure will be fun," he said.

"Noy without Jaden," Jesse sighed.

"Jesse!" yelled a familar voice.

Jesse looked at the front entrance, "Jaden," he yelled running towards the brunette. "How are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked. "I sent you a text message.

"I didn't get," Jesse stated.

"Oh. Well my dad is a judge here and we get a free holiday."

Jesse kissed Jaden passionately. Emily looked at Zane. "How great is this?" she asked smiling.

"It's not great," Zane replied. "It's fantastic."

Emily and Zane kissed each other.

Syrus stood there looking at the couples. "Maybe I'll find someone during this trip," he said to himself.

--

Yay! Jaden's in Paris!! Hope you enjoyed that!


	9. Chapter 9

I hope I put a smile on your faces. This is when Jesse meets Jaden's dad. oooohhh.

--

Jaden cuddled up to Jesse in his hotel room, waiting for his dad to come back from the meeting. Jesse kissed Jaden's lips. "I'm so glad you could come," Jesse smiled.

Jaden looked into Jesse's eyes. Jesse relly was the perfect boyfriend. Let's just hope his dad thought so to. Mr.Yuki walked though the door and saw Jesse and Jaden kissing. "Hey, not in this room you don't," he said pulling Jesse away. Jesse stood up and bowed. "You must be the boyfriend?"

Jesse stood up straight and nodded. "Yes sir," Jesse answered. "I'm pleased to meet you."

Mr.Yuki laughed. "You certainly have manners," he laughed. "Please boy, join us tonight for dinner."

"What about my school?" Jesse asked.

"I'll sort it out. Besides, of you're dating my only son I need to know more about you."

Jaden cheered. "Jesse's coming to dinner with us," he yelled. Jaden lept up out of his seat. "You will come, won't you?" Jaden gave the puppy dog look.

"Of course," Jesse replied.

"Excellent," Mr.Yuki exclaimed. "Meet us tonight in the hotel restaurant at seven."

"Sure," Jesse nodded. "It's five. I better go and have a shower. Being on a coach for two days isn't very pleasant."

Jesse left to go and get ready, he had to looked perfect. "What did I tell you?" Jaden asked his dad excitingly.

"He seems alright so far," Mr.Yuki stated. "But I still don't know if he's good enough. We'll see tonight."

Jaden jumped up and doon. A good start.

--

"Hold still," Zane said trying to do Jesse tie. "Why am you so dressed up anyway?"

"I'm having dinner with Jaden's parents," Jesse replied.

"Wow," Emily said. "Make sure you're kind, compliment the mother on her looks and tell the father how wonderful his son is."

"How do you know all this?" Jesse asked.

"I read," Emily replied.

"Which riminds me," Zane started, "when am I meeting your parents?"

"Never," Emily answered. "They'll scare you and you'll never want to be with me again."

"Hello, Zane the tie, I think it's tight enough," Jesse choked.

Zane let go of the tie. "All done," he said.

"Thanks," Jesse said walking out the door.

Zane turned to Emily. "Now, why aren't I really meeting your parents?" he asked leaning over her.

"I'm scared you won't like me after you meet them," Emily replied.

"Who says I like you because of your parents?"

Emily shurgged.

--

"Jesse," Jaden yelled from the table in the corner. "Over here."

Jesse walked over to the table and sat down. "Well," Mrs.Yuki began ," you certainly clean up."

"Thank you," Jesse said. "And may I say how beautiful you look tonight Mrs.Yuki."

Mrs.Yuki couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you."

Jaden smiled. Again, a good start. A waiter came over and took their drink orders. Since Jesse and Jaden are too young to have any alcholoh they just had lemonade. "So tell me Jesse," Mr.Yuki began, "what do you plan on doing in the near future?"

"I'm planning on studing medience," Jesse stated.

"Wow," Mr.Yuki said. "That's quite impressive. Why do you want to become a doctor exactly?"

"I lost my mother to cancer five years ago. I wished I could help her. She lived a good life. I saw how the doctors helped her though her pain. I was si inspired that I wanted to become a doctor," Jesse explained.

"That's so sweet," Jaden said softly.

"She would've wanted it," Jesse smiled.

"Do you play any sports or do you play duel monsters even?" Mr.Yuki asked.

"I love duel monsters?" Jesse replied.

"Good to hear."

--

After dinner Mr. and Mrs.Yuki went back to their room whilst Jesse and Jaden went for a walk in the hotel's rose garden. "My parents loved you tonight," Jaden said holding Jesse's hand. "Let's hope we can continue dating."

"If your parents did love me, then we can," Jesse smirked.

Jaden put his head on Jesse's shoulder. "Maybe we can duel tomorrow," Jaden suggested.

"I didn't know you play Jay," Jesse stated.

"I do. My favourite card is Winged Kuribou. What's yours?"

"I got to say...Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle."

"Crystal Beasts, huh? Looks like I'm going to have a hard time beating you."

"I'll go easy on you."

"No you won't! I'll win with skill."

"And luck."

Jaden laughed as Jesse kissed his nose. Suddenly there was a noise coming from the bushes. Jesse stepped in front of Jaden. "Stay back," he told Jaden. "Come out, who ever you are!"

"Spying on us again?" Jaden asked.

Syrus nodded shamefully. "I want to see how it went," Syrus stated. "You guys are my friends."

"Well now that you're here might as well tell you.. it went great," Jesse smiled.

Syrus cheered. "That's all I needed to hear. Well see you later Jay, Jess," Syrus said walking off.

"We have wierd friends," Jesse and Jaden said in unision. They laughed.

"May I escort you home?" Jesse asked.

"Okay," Jadden replied as they started to go back to Jaden's room.

--

Jesse leaned down and kissed Jaden's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said lovingly.

"Tomorrow," Jaden said kissing Jesse.

Jesse went back to his room. Jaden walked though his door. Mrs. Yuki approach her son. "Your father and I have been talking," she began, "and we agreed to let you and Jesse continue dating."

Jaden hugged his mom tightly. "Thank you," he screamed. "Goodnight."

Jaden went to his room and sent Jesse a text message. "That's my boy," she said out loud.

--

Yay! They can keep dating.

Now all is left is:

Is Syrus going to find love?

Is Zane going to meet Emily's parent?

(And most importantly) Is Alexis going to ruin Jaden and Jesse relationship?

All to be answered soon.

**_Reader's Challange_**

You know the drill. If I get enough reviews then I update on the 29th August! (The day before my oldest sister's birthday)

Do you accept the challange?


	10. Chapter 10

I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Please do.)

--

Today was the first offical day in Paris. The cheerleading competition wouldn't start for another few days so everyone was few to do what they wanted. Jaden, Jesse and the rest of the gang were at the hotel swimming pool. Jaden wore red trunks, Jesse wore teal trunks, Syrus wore yellow trunks, Zane wore sea blue trunks and Emily wore a red tankini. Everyone sat down on a sun bed all close together. Jaden stretch his arms upwards. Jesse couldn't help but stare. "Stop staring," Jaden yelled throwing his Winged Kuribou towel at him.

"I can't help it if you're unbelievablely sexy," Jesse said suductively. Jaden blushed and tackled Jesse to the bed.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. "That's what a relationship can do to you," Emily giggled placing her towel down.

"Emily?" a strawberry blonde girl yelled.

Emily turned around. She screamed in excitment. "Melody," she yelled running over to her and hugging her. Syrus stared at the girl. "It's so good to see you!"

Melody pulled away. "I cannot believe you're here," she said in her French accent. "How you been?"

"I'm great," Emily replied. "You?"

"I'm fabulous," she exclaimed. She looked behind and saw Syrus. "Who's your small friend?"

Syrus blushed. He knew he was the _small friend. She kind of looks like the Dark Magician Girl_, he thought. He stood up and walked over to Melody. "I-I'm S-Syrus T-Truesdale," he stuttered.. "Nice to meet you."

Melody kissed both of Syrus' cheeks. "You are just so cute," she squeeled. She turned to Emily. "Well introduce me."

"Sure," she said. "Guys this is Melody Viens. She is a friend from way back, when I lived here for awhile with my parents."

Melody sat down with the gang. "Well there's always room in our gang for another member," Jaden said.

"You here for the competition?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, I am," Melody replied. "I'm head cheerleader at my school."

"That's great," Zane said.

Melody smiled slyly. "You must be Emily's boyfriend?" she asked.

"Melody!" Emily yelled blushing madly.

"And if I remember you told me that Jesse and Jaden are dating," she said turning to the couple.

Jaden blushed. "Thanks Em," he said sacastically.

"Emily and I were talking last week and she mentioned you two were love at first site."

"Well I guess you could say that," Jesse smirked. "He's amazing. I'm lucky I found him."

Jaden blushed as he cuddled up with Jesse.

"You fancy a swim Jay," Jesse asked. Jaden nodded.

Everyone but Emily and Syrus got up. "Okay," Zane began, "I know Syrus can't swim but you can Em. So why aren't you up?"

She pulled Zane a whispered something in his ear. "Okay, fine," he said. "But should you at least be able to dip your legs in?"

"You won't pull me in?" Emily pouted.

"Of course not," Zane lied.

Everyone including Syrus, (he only stayed in the shallow end), got into the pool as Emily sat on the side. Jesse was giving Jaden a water swimming piggy back, Melody was giving Syrus a swimming lesson and Zane was swimming under water getting ready to pull Emily in. Zane grabbed Emily's ankle and dragged her in. Zane popped up from under the water and laughed. Emily popped up and was fuming. "What did I tell you?" she yelled running after Zane. Jesse and Jaden laughed. Melody couldn't help laugh without falling backwards into the water, and dropping Syrus in the process.

"You know what I'm like," Zane replied.

Jesse and Jaden snuck up behind Emily and pushed her under. "I'll kill you!" she yelled.

Jesse and Jaden ran out of the pool before Emily got her hands on them. Jaden slipped on a towel, near the edge of the pool and hit his head. "Jaden!" the gang screamed.

Jadden grasped his head. He looked at his hand. Blood. He fainted at the site. Jesse rushed to his side. "Jaden you okay?" he cried. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "Wake up."

One of the school's teachers, Miss Fontain, ran over. "We'll need to get him to first aid booth," she said.

Jesse picked Jaden up and took him to the booth with Miss Fontian. Emily stood there shopck. Zane got out the pool. "Em it's not your fault," he said.

"I can't take a joke," she sobbed.

"Let's just check on him," Zane said pulling Emily into the booth.

Jaden lay on one of the beds, his head was badaged up. Jesse was holding his hand. "The injuring wasn't that bad," Miss Fontain stated. "You'll be up and about in an hour."

Jaden turned and saw Emily and Zane. "Sorry you got hurt Jay," Emily apologised. "Guess I need to learn how to take a joke."

Emily hugged Jaden. "Sorry we dunked you," Jaden said. They both laughed.

Alexis picked up her towel with a huff. "I cannot believe he's okay," she groaned. "I will get Jesse."

"Alexis let's just work on the cheer for now," Missy said.

Alexis smirked. She leaned down and whispered the cheer in Missy's ear."What do you think?"

"Jaden won't know what hit him."

--

Like I promised.

What is Alexis going to do to Jaden?

You just stay right there and keep on reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I haven't update for a while but I've been busy. I've been working on a non-fanfiction which I might put on fictionpress. My Internet is working again so I'll be able to update more. YAY! Please enjoy the chapter.

--

Today was the start of the cheer leading competitions. Domino High School was second to last, quite bad if your nervous enough. Jesse, Jaden, Zane and Emily decided they would just go to the pool since there were about twenty-five schools competing. Syrus stayed with Melody. (Of course) to watch her cheer. Jaden sighed as he sat on the sun bed. "What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

Zane and Emily turned to see Jaden in a sort of slump. "Well," he began. "It's wierd. Alexis hasn't tried to get you for the past few days. I thought she would have tried something by now."

Emily smiled. "Well that's a good thing," she smiled. "Hey that means she might have forgotten the whole thing."

Jaden smiled with hope. _Maybe she's right,_ he thought. "Let's hope."

Jesse wrapped an arm around Jaden's waist. "You know our team is going to be really late so why don't we go for something to eat?" Jesse asked.

Jaden nodded happily. "Want to join us?"

Zane and Emily shock their heads. "We had a big breakfast," Zane replied.

"Okay bye," Jaden and Jesse said walking off.

Emily smiled. "They are so cute," she squealed.

Zane sighed at Emily. She was just anoth obsessed fangirl.

--

"So you all know the cheer?" Alexis asked.

Everyone nodded. "Isn't it a bit harsh though?" one of the cheer leaders asked.

"I don't think so," Alexis smirked. "Beside Jaden deserves what he's getting to him."

--

Jaden and Jesse walked hand in hand into the hall. Jaden was amazed by the size of the hall, it was crowded with schools from all over Europe. "I'm impressed," Jaden smiled. "It's huge. It's ten times larger then our school."

"Good thing you didn't miss this," Jesse cheered.

"Up next is Domino High School," the commenter announced.

Jesse and Jaden rushed for the stands. Jaden gringed as Alexis and Missy walked to the floor.

They got into starting position. Music started to play, Alexis turned around. A microphone was wrapped around her head.

OK! We're cheerleaders now!

U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly X4

I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
I didn't see your damage from that far away  
I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming  
Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
I thought it was a sack but it's your favourite dress  
You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
I don't mean to insult you  
Oh wait! Yes I do.

Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mould  
You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old  
When looks were handed out you were last in line  
Your face looks like where the sun don't shine  
Did you fall off a building and land on your head Or did a truch run over your face instead  
There ain't no pill cos Jaden ain't ill

You're ugly!

U.G.L.Y Jaden ain't got no alibi Jaden ugly eh! Hey! Jaden ugly X2

What Jaden really need is to wear a mask  
And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)  
You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you  
You're the main attraction at the city zoo  
You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
When Jaden wear a yellow coat people shout out cabH  
(So funny)

Jaden got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
And with hair like that Jaden should be wearing a wig  
Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that Jaden had a twin  
Jaden can't disguise your googly eyes  
In the Miss Ugly pageant Jaden win first prize  
Yo mama says Jaden ugly -  
Jaden ugly!

U.G.L.Y Jaden ain't got no alibi Jaden ugly eh! Hey! Jaden ugly X2

Get busy X9  
Yo mam says your ugly  
Get busy  
Yo mam says your ugly  
Get busy  
Yo mam says your ugly  
Get busy  
Your ugly!

U.U.U.U.  
Now I feel like blondie

U.G.L.Y Jaden ain't got no alibi Jaden ugly eh! Hey! Jaden ugly X2

Quasimodo  
Camel breath  
Square head  
Ugly!

Chicken legs  
Pig face  
Chin like bubba  
Ugly!

Fish lips  
Toad licker  
Poindexter  
Ugly!

Spaghetti arms  
Limp butt  
Freak shown -ugly!

U.G.L.Y Jaden ain't got no alibi Jaden ugly eh! Hey! Jaden ugly X1

U.G.L.Y - Jaden could make an onion cry

U.G.L.Y - Like an alien chased by the F.B.I.

U.G.L.Y X6  
U.G.L.Y Jaden ain't got no alibi Jaden ugly!

The team finished in a pyrimad. Jaden felt tears roll down his cheeks. He ran out of the hall with his hands covering his face. _How could Alexis go that far? _he thought.

Chazz cheered loudly for Alexis. Zane and Emily rushed over to Jesse, who was burning up with rage. "I'll get them expelled," Zane growled.

Jesse fisted his hands. "How dare she!" Jesse yelled.

Jesse went out of the hall looking for Jaden. Emily sobbed loudly. "Jaden," she cried. "Alexis won't get away with this!"

--

Jaden sat in the hotel rose garden crying into his knees. He sat against the middle tree his knees close to him. This time Alexis had definently gone to far. "Jaden!" he heard Jesse call.

_Oh no, _he thought. _Jesse problely wants to break up with me now. Why does Alexis hold a groudge against me so much._

"There you are," Jesse sighed in relief. He sat next to Jaden. "You okay?"

Jaden continued to cry. Jesse wrapped an arm around Jaden's waist. "I hate this," Jaden exclaimed. "I want to go home."

Jesse kissed Jaden's head. "Hey, hush up," Jesse hushed.

"You want to break up with me now, don't you?"

"Of course not." Jesse laughed. "I love you."

Jaden gasped. "You do?"

"Of course."

"I love you too."

Jesse kissed Jaden deeply.

Behind the bushes Alexis was watching. "Jaden," she growled. "I swear you won't let you keep Jesse!"

--

There you go!

Hope you enjoyed. I was in a writer's block phase but thanks to Johan's lov3r (I think that's it) sending me a PM it really help. Thanks to Everyone for reading everyone!

P.S I hope you liked this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Hi I'm back. Here is the next chapter. Spain was fun but I could hardly update. Sorry it's been so long.

Please enojoy the next chapter.

--

Everyone was at Jaden's house, the tornement was over so everyone had to go home. But those two weeks in Paris are two weeks that Jaden wishes he never gets back. Jesse had annouced his love for him. Syrus had Melody's email adress. He wished he could stay in Paris for the rest of his life. Zane, well he hopes to meet Emily's parents soon. (There is no chance of that happening.) "Hey guys the school fund raiser is coming up," Zane started.

"Got any ideas?" Emily finished.

"A cosplay day?" Syrus spoke.

"That I like," Emily exclaimed happily.

"You would," Zane stated. "Cosplay girl."

Emily got one of Jaden's pillows and hit her boyfriend over then back of the head. Zane fell off the coach with a load thump. "Okay, that was uncalled for!" he yelled sitting back on the coach.

Jesse laughed. "How about a duelling competition?" he suggested.

Everyone looked at him. That was actually a very good-exellent- idea. "That's great Jesse," Jaden said holding his boyfriend's arm. "I'm sure everyone at school will like that idea."

"Thank you Jaden," Jesse smiled.

Emily gasped. "Why don't we put put them to ideas together?" she asked. "A costume duel. People can dress up as their favourite duel monsters and can take part in a competition. For those who aren't taking part there can be a special costume contest."

Everyone nodded. "Now that's putting two minds together," Syrus stated.

"I'm not Vice-President for nothing," Emily bosted.

"Yeah," Jaden began. "You're Vice-Pesident so you and Zane can spend more time together."

Emily burnt up inside. "I'll kill you Jaden Yuki!" she yelled tackling Jaden to the floor. "I became Vice-President so I could help the school. Now take it back, before I make you." Emily put her hand on Jaden's stomach.

"You wouldn't?" Jaden gasped.

"Watch me." Emily began to tickel Jaden to submission. "Now take it back."

"Okay, okay," Jaden laughed. "Just stop!"

Emily got off Jaden and made a victory sign with her right hand. Jesse stared at how close Emily and Jaden were. Emily and Jaden had been best friends since Pre-School, they did everything together. Could Jaden and Jesse ever be as close as that? Jaden wrapped his arms around Jesse, "It's our anniverary tomorrow."

"I know," Jesse smiled. "Three months I'd say."

Jaden kissed Jesse's cheek. "This is the longest I've been in a relationship."

_Guess I have nothing to worry about,_ Jesse thought. _Emily and Jaden are just friends. Besides Zane and Emily are dating. _Emily looked at the clock and stood up. "Zane we have to go if you want to make the movie," Emily said patting Zane's shoulder.

"What you guys going to see?" Jesse asked.

"Saw five," Zane answered.

"But you don't like scary films, Em," Jaden stated confusingly.

"Why do you think we're see it?" Zane smirked.

Emily waved goodbye as her and Zane left Jaden's house. "How cute," Jaden said.

Jaden clung onto Jesse's arm tighter. "Maybe we should see that movie," he sugested.

"Yeah," Jesse nodded.

Syrus took a glimps of the clock. "Sorry guys got to go," he said. "I'm speaking to Melody tonight."

Syrus rushed out of Jaden's house. Jaden turned to look at his boyfriend. "Want to sleep over?"

Jesse answered with a kiss.

--

Jaden woke up early the next morning in Jesse's arms. "Wake up," Jaden said shaking Jesse.

Jesse grunted and open his eyes. "Hey," he moaned. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Because today is our anniversary," Jaden smirked.

Jesse kissed Jaden passionately. "That also means months since I came to your school."

Jesse tackled Jaden to the bed. "Jesse!"

"Boys breackfast," Mrs.Yuki yelled.

Jesse and Jaden climbed out of bed relcuctently. "Lets go get breackfast," Jaden said pulling Jesse downstairs.

Mrs. Yuki watched as the two boys rushed down their food. _Young love, _she sighed.

--

Emily got up the next morning to the sound of her grandmother. "You have someone at the door," she yelled.

Emily ran downstairs. She came to a hault and gasped, "Alexis. What are you doing here?"

"I have an offer for you," she smirked.

Emily turned to her grandmother, "It's fine I can handle this."

Mrs. Lock left. Emily stared daggers at Alexis. "Don't get me expelled," Alexis demanded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Emily yelled.

"Because if you do, I'll tell Zane your little secret. Why he can't meet your parent really."

"You cow."

"So do we have a deal. Get me expelled and I tell Zane, I stay in the school and your secrets safe."

Emily looked down. _Zane, _she thought sadly. _If he finds out he won't want to be with me. _"Deal," Emily growled. "Now leave. Before I get the guards."

Alexis laughed at her plan as she walked off. _Step one: Complete,_ she thought._ Now to make Jesse mine and break Jaden's little heart. _

Emily slammed the door shut. "God I hate her!" she exclaimed. Suddenly the phone rang. Emily picked it up knowing it who it would be. "Hello Zane."

"Hey, so fancy helping me babysit Ashley again?" Zane asked. "I'm stuck with her and I know she just loves you."

"Okay," Emily nodded to herself. "I'll see you in a bit then."

"See you in a bit. And Em?"

"Yes Zane?"

Zane took a minute before saying,"I love you."

Emily heart skipped a beat. Zane had just said those three words. "I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Emily put the phone back onto the reciever. _He loves me? _Emily asked herself. _But maybe I ought to tell him my secret that way Alexis has nothing on me. Then it's decieded. I have to tell him._

--

Jesse and Jaden sat near the lake in Domino park. Just holding hands enjoying each other's company. "I really love you Jaden," Jesse smoothly said.

Jaden blushed and looked up. "Me too," he said.

"What you love yourself, what about me?"

"I meant you, silly."

Jesse looked deep into Jaden's eyes and leaned in. Jaden leaned in also bringing their lips to a close.

Deep within the bushed lay Alexis. She smirked. "Sorry Jaden. Jesse is mine," she cackled to herself.

--

(Enter drama music) Man that wasn't again as long as I hoped but it got to the point.

Please read and review.

**_Reader's challange_**

If I get at enough reviews I will update by Friday. I've been away so long I have a lot of updating I need doing.

Do you accecpt the challange?!


	13. Chapter 13

Internet is funny so, updates may take a while. (Keep you suspense.)

Please enjoy.

--

Jaden buttoned up his last button and headed downstairs. "Morning," he yelled.

His mother stared at him. "And what are you susposed to be?" she asked confused.

"I'm the Flame Swordsman for the school fund raiser," Jaden laughed. "We all get to go to school as what ever we want."

Mrs.Yuki sighed. "Well I guess you don't look to bad," she giggled.

Jaden grabbed his bag and headed out the door. "Got to go mom," he yelled. "Love you."

_Not as much as you love Jesse,_ she smiled.

--

"Jaden!" Jesse called. Jesse hadn't dressed up for the occassion, since he was taking part in the tornment. "You look great."

Jaden kissed his boyfriend. "Thank you," Jaden smiled. "Good luck today. I'll be cheering for you."

"Why are you guys NOT duel monsters?" came Syrus' voice. Jaden and Jesse turned and saw Syrus yelling at Emily, who wasn't a duel monster, and Zane, who wasn't dressed up at all. "What are you in fact?"

"I'm dressed as Princess Serena," Emily blushed.

"What?" Syrus exclaimed, dressed in a Kuribou costume.

"She's the Moon Princess from Sailor Moon. I always needed an excuse to wear this costume and well this was the perfect opportunity. It's "cosplay day" not "you have to dress as a duel monster day" after all," Emily laughed.

"Either way you look beautiful," Zane smirked placing an arm around Emily.

Emily's blush deepened. "Zane!" she screamed.

Jaden and Jesse walked over. "Hey you guys," Jesse waved. "What's up?"

Jaden laughed at Syrus. "A Kuribou?" he snickered.

"Mom made me wear it," Syrus sighed. "Man I'm boiling."

"Go and put your gym clothes on," Jaden told him.

Syrus nodded and headed for the changing rooms. "You look great Em," Jaden smiled. "A princess like you always wanted to be. Remeber the halloween party a few years ago. You came in dress as Zoe from Tokyo Mew Mew?"

"And my tail kept falling off?" Emily finished.

Jesse frowned. He was still worrying about hopw close Jaden and Emily were and still are. "I'm going to get ready for the tornment," he said bluntly. He walked off not even kissing Jaden on the cheek.

Jaden looked like he was going to cry. "That's weird," he chocked. "Jesse never leaves without a kiss on the cheek."

Emily looked down. _Could Alexis have something to do with it? _she thought. "I'm going to get ready too," Zane said.

"Oh," Emily looked up. Zane leaned down to give Emily a kiss but she pulled away. Zane lifted an eyebrow. Zane knew what was going on. "Okay," he mouthed walking off.

Emily grabbed hold of Jaden. "Jesse might just be under alot of stress," she ssuggested. "After all he is on the soccor team and don't forget we're piled up over our heads in homework. I can ask Zane to find out what wrongs with him, okay?" Jaden nodded. "Let's get our seats."

Emily dragged Jaden over to their seats, right by the stage.

--

Jesse sighed as he placed on his duel disk. _Why do I feel threatened by Emily and Jaden's relationship? _he asked himself. "Jesse?" Zane asked.

"Yeah," Jesse replied.

"What's going on with you and Jaden?" Zane asked.

Jesse sighed. "This sounds stupid but the thing is, I feel threatened."

"Threatened?"

"By Jaden and Emily's relationship."

"There's nothing to worry about." Zane sat down patting Jesse's back. "I've known them both for years and they wouldn't even think about beeing together. They're more bother and sister then boyfriend and girlfriend."

Jesse smirked. "You're right. What have I got to worry about? I guess I was just being silly."

--

"Go Jesse," Jaden cheered.

"Come on my Tuxedo Mask," Emily cheered.

Zane and Jesse had made it to the final of the tornment. Zane was in the lead with 2000 points whilst Jesse had 150 points. "I play, Ring of Destruction," Jesse exclaimed. "Destorying your Cyber Dragon and making this a draw."

Zane groaned. Zane never lost but Jesse was a worthy aversary. "Congrates Jesse," Zane said shaking his hand. "That was a great duel."

Jesse grinned. "Well thanks," he chuckeled.

Emily walked onto the stage. "Looks like we have two winners folks," Emily anoncced. "Jesse Anderson and Zane Truesdale!"

The crowd roared. Jaden walked up towards Jesse."So we okay?" he asked nervously.

Jesse nodded and kissed Jaden passionately. The crowd stared in awe. The moment looked so perfect. _I reallly do have nothing to worry about, _Jesse told himself.

"You were great," Emily said hugging Zane. "But next time don't leave to do all of the show."

"Sorry," Zane said.

_I really should tell Zane, _Emily thought. _When the time is right, that is. _Zane and Jesse got ontop of the stage and stood next to the trophy. "Stand together," ordered Atticus, holding a camra. Zane and Jesse shuffled closer. "That's perfect."Atticus snapped away with the camara.

--

"Let's get the party started," yelled the DJ, through the microphine.

Jaden and Jesse sat on a table far from the speakers so they could hear each other. Emily ran over to the table, holding her dress up. "Have you guys seen Zane?" ahe asked worridly. "I can't find him."

"Princess may I have this dance?" a voice asked.

"Emily turned around and saw... "Zane?" she asked. "Oh my God."

Zane was dressed exactly like Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon. "Well may I?" Zane smirked.

Emily could see Zane's eyes through the white mask and knew Zane had dressed as Tuxedo mask for her. Emily took Zane's hand. Zane lead Emily to the middle of the dance for as a song started to play.

Jesse pulled Jaden off the chair. "Let's dance," Jesse said.

Jaden had taken off his cosume because it was getting hard to move around. "Okay Jes," Jaden agreed. "As long as I lead."

"No chance," Jesse smirked.

Everyone danced for the rest of the night. _I love Jaden and I believe he won't cheat, _Jesse thought.

_--_

Sorry my update is a day late. But my internet was done and my sister has an essay to write so again sorry. As a treat I'll put another chapter up tomorrow since my internet is working again with little problems.

If you want to see any pictures of Emily I put some up on phiotobucket. Here is the link in case you want to check it out. s259./albums/hh319/Proshippinglover/ Some of my own drawings should be up as soon as I can work my scanner.

Please review.

Again. SORRY x10 million


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back and happy. To all new readers joining, welcome. Thanks for the comments and reviews. Some are giving me loads of ideas and I would, again, like to thank you.

Please enjoy the next chapter.

--

"Morning," Emily yelled as she walked into the classroom. She looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"I sent them away," came Zane's voice.

Emily sighed in relife. "Oh Zane, I was wondering where everyone was," Emily smiled.

Zane smirked and walked over to Emily pulling her into a warm inbrace. "Emily," he hot breathe shook Emily's body.

"Zane."

Then suddenly, someone knocked the door off the hinges. Emily turned and saw her grandmother. "Why didn't you tell me?" Zane yelled pushing Emily backwards.

Emily hit the floor with a thump. "You're a no good piece of trash, just like your mother," Mrs.Lock scoffed.

Emily covered her ears. "No!" she yelled. "Stop this! I just want to be happy with Zane."

Emily woke up heavily panting. "Good grief," Mrs. Lock yelled. "Keep it down I'm trying to sleep."

Emily curled up against the sheets. _Will Zane break up with me if he knew? _She thought. "Zane."

--

"Is Emily up yet?" Zane asked, standing outside the door.

"Please come in," Mrs.Lock insisted.

Zane stepped through the door and looked around. "Wow," Zane gapsed. "This is huge."

"Thank you."

"Gradma," Emily yelled "Where's my school jacket?"

Zane picked up the red jacket hanging off one of the chairs. "Is this it?" he asked.

Emily blushed. She nodded took the jacket from Zane and ran down the rest of the stairs. _She seems shocked to see me, _Zane thought. _What have I done? I am not a good enough boyfriend. Alright I'm not the most sensetive person but she doesn't care. What's going on? I can't put my finger on it. _Emily put her jacket on grabbed her bag and dragged Zane out of the door. "Bye Grandma."

Zane stared at Emily as they walked to school, then he noticed something on the back of her neck. "Is that... a bruise?" he asked.

Emily covered her neck. "It's nothing," she lied.

Zane stopped. "Stop lieing for goodness sakes," Zane exclaimed.

"Look Zane, I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey guys," Jaden smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Zane said. "Because someone doesn't want to talk about it."

Emily walked off leaving Zane and Jaden behind. Zane turned to Jaden with a look of anger. "What's going on with Emily?" he asked.

_Damn, _Jaden thought. _I can't tell Zane. It should come from Emily._ "Emily will tell you when she's ready."

"I found a bruise on Emily's neck. Where did it come from?" Zane asked.

"I don't know," Jaden lied.

--

Emily ran to the bathroom during pysical education. Emily pulled off her top and stared in the mirror. Her body was covered in cuts and brusies. Emily began to cry. What would Zane think of her now, seeing her in the state she was? Would he hate her? Would he care her?

Outside Zane walked past the bathroom, heading to his next class. He stopped at the sound of crying. _Emily, _Zane thought. Zane opened the bathroom door. Emily gasped and turned around. Emily felt like running into one of the stalls but Emily's feet were glued to the floor. Zane felt as if he could scream at Emily. Had she been self harming? Why hadn't she told Zane about this? Instead, Zane walked over to Emily and held her tight. Zane could feel Emily's tears against his shoulder. Zane rubbed Emily's back lovingly. Emily hissed in pain. "Zane," Emily whimpered. "I'm sorry."

Zane kissed the top of Emily's head. "It's okay," Zane assured Emily. "I still love you. Now come on."

"Where?" Emily asked.

"To the nurses office," Zane said. Zane looked down and blushed deep red. "But first put your shirt on."

Emily blushed and looked down. She put her shirt on and Zane lead her to the nurse's office.

--

Jaden looked at the clock. _Its sixth period, where's Emily? _He thought. "Okay class now partner up with the person sitting nextto you and discuss the project," Mr.Nako ordered. Of course Jaden went with Jesse. (Like that's a surprise.)

"So Jaden what do you want to do for the science project?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know," Jaden shrugged.

"Still worried about Emily?" Jesse sighed. Jaden nodded. "I'm sure she's fine. Hey it's Emily."

"Jesse there's something about her you don't know," Jaden blurted.

"What?"

"Emily's parents died when she was a very young age."

--

"So my grandma strated to abbuse me on a regular basis," Emily sighed. "After my sister and brothers went to live my coisins out of town."

Zane bowed his head. "What I want to know is why you didn't tell me," Zane said.

"Becasue I thought you wouldn't want to be with me. That I'm just worthless like me mother," Emily cried. Emily handed oveer a photo of her family when she was about five.

Zane stared at the photo and smiled. He leanedover the bed and kissed Emily. "We all have something to hide," he smiled. "But if this ever happens again you run as fast as you can to my house or even Jaden's, got it?"

Emily flung herself at Zane. "Thank you."

--

"Hey," Jaden yelled walking into the room. Jaden sighed when hee saw Emily fast asleep with Zane sitting in the chair next to her. "Guess you know."

Jaden sat on the chair next to Zane.

"Yeah," Zane nodded. "I guess there's no secrets between us anymore."

"That's good," Jaden grined. Jaden stood up. "Well I guess I got to go. Jesse should have finished soccor practice now."

"Okay," Zane smiled. "See you later then."

"Tell Emily I stopped by."

"Will do."

--

Jesse stood outside the locker room waiting for Jade. "Where is he?" he asked..no one.

"Who cares?" came Alexis' voice.

Jesse backed up againt the wall. "Get out of her Alexis. It's because of you Emily and Zane's relationship nearly broke up."

"I wannted that to happen. What's the point in being a love rival if I don't play dirty?"

Alexis closed the gap between her and Jesse. "Jesse," came Jaden's voice.

Alexis kissed Jesse full on the lips. "Sorry, I'm late Jesse," Jaden breathed. Jaden gasped and began to cry. "Jesse, how could you?"

Jesse pushed Alexis away. "Jaden it's not what it looks like," Jesse tried to explain.

"Don't bother," Jaden yelled running back home.

Jesse fell to the ground. "Sorry Jesse," Alexis laughed as she walked off.

_Jaden,_ Jesse thought. _Now he'll never trust me again. I've lost the best thing that ever hapened to me._

--

What did you think? Sorry the Zane x Emily bit was long but hey you wanted to know what Emily's secret was. Now you now.

_**Reader's challenge**_

If I get enough reviews I'll update, not onve, not twice but yes... THREE TIMES next week.

Do you accept the challenge?


	15. Chapter 15

Please enjoy the next chapter.

--

Jesse sighed as he sat on his bed. _Jaden, _he thought sadly. _You have to believe me. How could he think I would just go and kiss Alexdis like like that? He knows full well I'm gay. I'm happy being with him. I could never want anyone else. It's now and forever Jaden. _Jesse laid back on his bed staring at the cieling. "What am I going to do?"

--

"What?" Emily exclaimed. "That's not like Jesse."

Jaden sat on the couch as he countinued to talk to Emily over the phone. "I mean it was right in front of me," Jaden babbled. "Come on. I know I'm not the most perfect boyfriend."

"Hey niether is Zane but you wouldn't catch me kissing...Atticus."

"That's what I'm talking about."

"Jay try actuall listening to him," Zane said grabbing the phone off Emily.

"I don't know if I can even face him anymore," Jaden sighed. Tears formed in Jaden's eyes. "I love him too much."

"Listen Jay, me and Em have to go. We'll come around tomorrow and discuss this whole mess."

"Okay see you."

Jaden hung up the phone and stared up. _Am I not good enough for Jesse,_ Jaden thought. Jaden turned over and cried into his pillow. _And just before the end of year dance too. _

"Zane?" Emily said wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Yes?" Zane replied. "What is it?"

"Do you think everything will be okay?" Emily asked. "You know with Jesse and Jaden."

"It's going to be fine," Zane smiled. "It's _them, they're_ going to be fine."

"Like us?"

"You sure do have a lot of questions now don't you?"

"Just answer."

"Yes, like us." Zane turned around and kissed Emily on the lips. "Now we need to focus on the dance."

"Okay. You're right."

"I always am."

--

"Jaden doesn't want to see me?" Jesse asked suprise.

"Yes because of yesterday he's still shucken up," replied. "I'm afraid you'll have to go Jesse."

"But-" before Jesse finished slamed the door on him. "Cow." Jesse sighed and walked off. _Jaden you'll listen to me one way. _

"Hey Jesse," Emily said walking uo to Jesse. "So any luck?"

Jesse shuck his head. "Jay won't talk to me."

Emily placed a hand on his shoulder to show her support. "Hey, come on. I'll talk to Jaden and ask him what's up."

"Thanks." Jesse removed Emily's hand and carried on walking.

--

Jesse rang Jaden's number again. _The answer machine again! _"Hey Jaden please pick," Jesse begged. "We neeed to talk. You've got it all wrong. At least give me a chance."

Jaden lay on his bed listening to Jesse's tenth plee. _Why should I trust you? You've ruined me. NO. It was Alexis._

Suddenly Jaden knew what he had to do. Jaden ran out of the house as fast as he could to Jesse's house. "Emily's was right," he panted. "I'm not going to let what Jesse and I have go because of Alexis. I love him to much."

Jesse sighed as he went to answer the door. _I'm an idiot, _he thought. Jesse opened the door only to pounced on by a very sorry brunette. Jaden crushed his lips with Jesse. Jesse wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist, and rolled them over so he was on top. Jaden maoned as Jesse's tounge rubbbed against his lips. Jesse ran a hand up Jaden's shirt, feeling his smooth and silky skin. Jesse pulled away from the kiss and looked Jaden in the eyes. "Why are you here?" he asked confusingly.

"Because I love you," Jaden answered before pulling Jesse down for another kiss.

Jesse picked Jaden up bridal style and lead him to the bedroom.

After an hour clothes filled the room, ever square inch. Jesse and Jaden lay in each other's arms, heavily panting.  "So am I forgiven?" Jesse asked.

 "You did nothing to be forgiven for," Jaden breathed. "It was all Alexis' fa-"

Before Jaden could finish Jesse kissed him on the lips. "Shh. Don't talk of her. From now on  it's us. Just us."

Jesse kissed Jaden again and pushed him down to the bed and began to caress his new lover's body.

--

Zane watched Emily from the kitchen, as she repeatedly tried calling Jaden. Zane poured hot water into the cups. Zane walked into the room, placed the cups on the table and hugged Emily. "Come on," Zane said. "You're costing me money. And I have a gift for you."

"But I can't reach Jaden's cell," Emily whined.

Suddenly Zane kissed Emily and pushed her on to the couch. Emily moaned loudly. "Now I have your attention," Zane began. Zane reached into his pocket and puklled out..

"A key?" Emily asked.

"I've been apartment hunting ready for University and I had a spare key made for you," Zane smirked.

Tears formed in Emily's eyes. "You made me a key?"

"Since the other day I thought that if you need a place to stay you can come over to mine."

Emily hugged Zane tightly. "You do realise this is moving quiet fast."

"Hey in two years, you'll graduate and you can offically move in with me."

Emily pulled Zane down into a deep, passionate kiss. "I love you," Emily said, after pulling away.

"I love you too. You know you've really changed me. And I wouldn't have it anyway."

--

Jaden woke up the next morning, sore all over, mainly around his lower area. "Jesse," Jaden whispered.

Jesse was in deep sleep. Jaden smiled and kissed Jesse's lips. _I'll let him sleep, _Jaden thought.  _He did most of th work last night anyway. Sleep tight, my love._

--

I didn't say when the chapters would be up, only that in this week.  What did you think?

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the seond update and (begins crying) the last chapter.

Jesse- Wait you said three updates.

Me-Snickers- I didn't lie.

Jesse- What have you got planned?

Wait and see! Please enjoy the last chapter, of _**Love Rivals.**_

WARNING WARNING: Alexis bashing. (Sorry to all Alexis fans.)

--

Emily looked around the sports hall amazed. "This looks great," she yelled to everyone. "Keep up the good work."

"Yes, miss," the students yelled countinuing their work.

Emily sighed in realife. _I didn't think we would make it to the end of the year, _she thought. Suddenly Zane came creeping up behind her. Emily turned around and smiled. "You know that doesn't work anymore," she giggled.

Zane held up a red rose in front of Emily's face. "This is our first dance as a couple," Zane smiled. "And I got to say, you've made my last year worth wild."

"Don't forget Jesse and Jaden too."

"Of course."

Zane leaned in and kissed Emily. Emily pulled away mouthing 'Thank you.' Zane's smile grew larger. 'I love you,' Zane mouthed.

Emily giggled. She flun herself into Zane's arms. _He maybe off to become a dueling teacher for Kiaba Corp but I know that from here on in... Everything is going to be smooth sailings, _Emily thought.

--

Meanwhile Jaden and Jesse where in the gym playing one on one basketball. Jesse wrapped his arms around Jaden as he got the ball. "Jesse," Jaden laughed. Jaden dropped the ball and turned to face Jesse.

Jesse captured Jaden's lips in a soul searing kiss. "Jesse," Jaden breathed. "I love you."

"I love you too Jay," Jesse rubbed his nose with Jaden's. "I always will."

Jaden cuddled up in Jesse's chest. "I have to get home and get ready for the dance."

Jesse nodded and reluctently let go of Jaden. Jaden kissed Jesse one more time before letting go of Jesse.

Jaden ran off laughing to himself. _I have the best boyfriend ever!_

_--_

"Mom!" Jaden yelled. "Where's my tie?"

Jaden ran down stairs panicing. Suddenly a knock came from the door. answered the door. Emily stood there in a long red satin drees, her hair was tied up in a red ribbon, with silver stars. "Is Jaden ready yet?" she asked. shuck her head. "He's lost is tie, hasn't he?"

nodded. "Please come in."

"Thank you," Emily sighed. Emily reached into her bag and pulled out a black tie, she gave it to . "I brought a spare."

"Jaden I found a tie!" yelled.

Jaden ran to the front door. "Thanks got to go. Bye." Jaden pushed Emily out the door whilst trying to do his tie. "Thanks for the tie," Jaden said gettting into the limo.

"I knew you would lose your's," Emily stated.

Syrus sighed as he stared at Jaden, attempting to do his tie. "Here," he said, doing Jaden's tie for him.

"Thanks Sy," Jaden smiled.

"Hey guys," Emily began. "Let's just have fun because starting next year is our second year that means not long until we graduate."

Jaden and Syrus smiled and nodded.

--

When they got to the school, they were greeted by Zane and Jesse. "Hey guys," Jesse said pulling Jaden out of the limo.

Zane helped Emily and Syrus get out of the limo. "Let's all get inside," Zane said. "It's getting kind of chilly out here."

Everyone smiled and went inside. It was amazing, banners, streammers and alomst everyone was dancing. The gang sat at a table near the food, so that Jaden didn't have to walk to get the food. The song, "I think I love you," by Kaci brown played through the hall. Unfortantly the song was diruppted when everyone heard Alexis scream. Missy had slapped her. "That's not for getting me Zane," she yelled.

The rest of the cheerleading squad came up to Alexis, with the punch bowl of the table. "This is for making us do your dirty work," the squad tipped the punch all over Alexis. "Alexis ran, completly humiliated ran out of the hall, with Atticus following her. Everyone in hall cheered. "She got what was coming to her," Jaden stated.

"I think we won't be seeing her next year," Jesse laughed.

The lights went dim and everyone pair up to dance. "This is the last song," the DJ called out. "So if you haven't dance yet, come and dance now."

Jesse and Jaden walked up to the middle of the floor. Jaden wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck as Jesse's wrapped his arms round Jaden's waist. They began to dance. Tears formed in Emily's eyes. Zane turned and pulled Emily up to floor. Emily smiled as she leaned into Zane's chest. Even Syrus got up, dancing with one of the teachers. Heck, it was the last day before summer. Jaden and Jesse stopped and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you," they said in unison.

_I know I've found something specail with Jesse. Even thought there's a new year starting. We still have the rest of our lived together. I'm never going to let go of Jesse. He is no and forever, my love._

_--_

Wha it's over!

All the cast- WHAT?

KIDDING!

The cast- Huh?

There's another two parts to the story.

Jaden- How long is this going on for? Chapters wise.

I don't know. I'm just going to go with the flow. This is the best story I've written in a long time.

Zane- That's so you.

I know.

All of us- See you all at the next update! In- Summer Romance!


	17. Chapter 17

Cheers. It's time for Summer Romance time!!

Everyone YAY YAY YAY!

Okay. This is after the second year of their high school years. The thrid part is their senior year.

Please Enjoy!!

--

**_Summer Romance_**

"We're seniors," Syrus yelled.

"Yeah," Jesse, Jaden and Emily agreed.

"Got anything planned?" Emily asked.

"My parents are going away for two weeks and since the house is going to be empty, Jaden's coming over to stay," Jesse smirked, as Jaden blushed. "So you and Zane hit the sheets?"

Emily blushed lightly. "That's none of your business!" she excliamed.

"Come on," Jaden said. "He has his own place, you have a key and this time next year you two will be living together."

"Zane and I have discussed it, but we haven't gome that far," Emily explaied.

"You'd think with Zane," Syrus began."That you two would have gone all the way during the first date."

"Hey, I'm not that horny," came Zane's voice.

Emily turned around and smiled. "Hey you," she laughed hugging Zane.

"Hey," Zane said back. "How was school?"

"It's great, because now we're seniors now," Jesse smirked.

"My grades have improved," Jaden stated.

"And, well nothing much has happened to me," Syrus cried as he pushed Emily out of the way to hug his big bother. "I missed you so much."

Zane laughed. "I missed you too," he chuckled. "Now let go. Your getting my clothes wet."

Emily gasped. All of Syrus' crying made her remember, "Melody's coming to live here."

"WHAT?!" Syrus yelled. "And you chose now to tell me?"

Emily ran behind Zane before Syrus could tackle her to the floor. "I forgot."

Zane sighed. _Nothing ever changes aroud here. _Jaden took Jesse's arm and giggled. "Shall we go to my place and get the stuff?" he asked.

Jesse nodded. "Let's go."

"Lets get going Emily," Zane smiled taking her hand. "I have a suprise for you."

Syrus sighed as the two couples left. _At least Melody will be here soon. _

Jaden packed his last pair of shorts as Jesse sat on the bed watching. Jesse grabbed Jaden's wrist and pulled him down into a soul searing kiss. "This will be fun," he whispered suductivly. "My Jaden."

Jaden blushed. He knew what Jesse had planned. A full two weeks of love making, opnly getting out of bed for the bathroom and food. (Unless he puts a mini fridge in his room.) "Jesse I know what you have planned," Jaden warned. "And don't think I'm going to make it easy for you." Jaden walked out of the room with a swing in his hips and his bag in hand. Jesse grapped a pillow and covered himself. _Good grief not here Jaden, _he thought. _Wait till we get to my house. _

Emily finished getting ready for her and Zane's date tonight. She was spending the night at his apartment, and had some clothes there already. Emily wore black skinny jeans, a black top with a glitter guitar, and silver writting reading, "Angle Rock," with wings either side and black trainers, to top it off, a few pieces of silver charms on her necklace. Zane snuck into the room. He placed his hands on Emily's waist. Emily turned and kissed Zane on the lips. Emily looked Zane up and down. Zane looked total different from what he would wear. His blue jeans were the new ones with the rips in them, he had a plan white t-shirt on and trainers. "I think I'm over dressed," Emily said nervously.

"Don't worry," Zane chuckled. "Wear we're going you look perfect for it."

Emily smiled and kissed Zane again. "I'm lucky I found you."

"No. I'm the lucky one."

Zane took Emily to the car.

Jaden looked at Jesse nervously. "Skinny dipping?" he gulped. In your pool?"

"Of course," Jesse smirked as he continued to stirp. _Jaden can't resist me when I'm naked._

"What about the neighbours? Will they watch us?"

"Nah. It's alright."

"Okay," and with that Jaden stirpped off his clothes.

Jesse dove into the water. The water felt warm and relaxing. Jaden walked over to the stairs and slowly got in. Jesse enjoyed himself being able to sit and stare at Jaden's buttom. When Jaden was completly in he swam towards Jesse. "This is just like taking a giant bath," he stated.

Jesse smirked and kissed Jaden passionately. Jaden moaned as Jesse's hands woundered his body. Jaden knew what was coming next. Him.

--

Emily laughed as he and Zane entered the new teen night club. "I can't believe you brought me here," Emily exclaimed in dibelief.

"Believe it," Zane smiled. "I thought you might like it here."

"Like it?" Emily asked. "I love it!"

Zane dragged Emily to the bar. "Two cokes," Zane ordered. The barmaid smiled and got the drinks. Zane handed over a couple of notes and waited for the change. The barmaid winked as she handed over the change. Zane backed away. "Sorry, I'm here with someone."

"She winked at you, didn't she?" Emily sighed. Zane nodded feeling guilty. "You can't help but look handsome. Beside I know you would feel weird if some guy hit on me."

Zane smiled and pyulled Emily to a booth in the corner.

--

Jaden lay on the couch as Jesse collasped next to him. "That was great," Jaden said catching his breath back. "Man I'm tired.

"Go to sleep then angle," Jesse said.

Jaden smiled as he fell asleep in Jesse's arms.

--

Zane spun Emily around as the song played. The song ended and Zane said he had to go and get a drink. As Zane walked off, another man walked towards Emily. "Hey cutie," the guy said. "Im Jason. What's your name?"

Emily grunted as Jason reached for her arm. "Leave me alone," Emily yelled. "I'm here with me boyfriend.

"Oh really?" Jason asked.

Suddenly Zane came up behind the guy. "Yeah she is. Me."

"Zane," Emily said in relief. "Let's get out of here."

"Jason smirked and punched Zane in the stomache. Zane collasped to the ground, grunting. "Get him out of here!" the barmaid ordereed.

A guard came up to Jason and picked him up. Emily bent down and grabbed Zane's arm. "Let's go," Zane grunted.

Emily helped Zane get to the car. Zane got into the drivers seat, holding his stomache in pain. Emily looked at Zane with worry. "I'm soprry," Emily sighed. "It's my fault."

"No it's not," Zane smiled weakly. "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"No it's not your fault."

"Let's just say it was that guy's fault."

"I can agree to that."

"Now where do you want to eat."

"Anywhere where he won't be."

Zane and Emily laughed.

Well what a way to start off the summer holidays. For the two couples.

--

What did you think? Part two of my Sprirtshipping Story. If I get enough reviews I'll update on Monday.

Hope you liked the beginning of Summer Romance!


	18. Chapter 18

Well here's the next chapter.

Warning warning: Rating is song to go up! Not just yet put maybe next chapter. It's going to be really funny.

Please enjoy and review!

--

"Morning," Jaden yawned as he walked into Jesse's kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, eggs and toast," Jesse answered keeping his eye on the pan.

Jaden kissed Jesse's cheek and sat at the table. Jaden smirked as he watch Jessse in an apron, his buttom sticking out and with only boxer's underneath. Jaden giggled as a naughty thought entered his mind. Jesse smirked_. Jaden still can't resits me_, he laughed to himself.

Syrus waited by the door for what seemed like five hours now, and well it was. Melody was coming to visit him so he could give her a tour of Domino. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Syrus opened the door and reveled the same strawberry blonde, French girl he meet a year ago. Meldoy hugged Syrus tightly. "Long time no see, cutie," she squealed. "How have you been?"

Syrus hugged back tightly. "I'm great," he answered happily. "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. Especially now that I can see you," Melody laughed.

"Well lets go for that walk," Syrus said.

Melody nodded and grabbed hold of his hand. Syrus blushed madly. The girl he had a crush on was holding his hand.

Zane sat on the couch holding his stomach. _Love hurts, _he thought. _Even when the relationship is great. _Emily walked into the room with a heated bead bag in her ahnd. "What's that?" Zane grunted.

"I use this bag when it's the time of month," Emily sighed sitting on the couch next to Zane. "It really sooths the pain."

Emily placed the bag on Zane's stomach. Zane sighed. Emily was right. The pain subsided after a few minutes. "Hey, this relly works," Zane sighed with a smile. "I feel really relaxed. This doesn't leave us."

"Got it," Emily smiled. "I just thought that it would help the pain. That guy punched you pretty hard."

Zane smiled and tilted Emily's chin. He leaned in and captured her lips. Emily kissed him back. She moaned as Zane's hand strocked hercheek and ran down her back. Zane pushed Emily back on the couch. He he kissed her cheek down, down her collar bone, and down her neck. Emily wrapped her arms around Zane's neck. "We need to stop," Emily gasped as Zane bit on the skin. "I'm worrid."

Zane looked up. "About what?" Zane asked concerend. "If your not ready then tell me."

"I'm not ready," Emily blushed.

Zane shrugged. "Okay. I'll wait," Zane said. He kissed Emily on the lips. "Sorry about the hickey."

Emily's blush deepened. "Hickey?"

Zane nodded. Emily grabbed a pillow and hit Zane over the head. Zane laughed and grabbed another pillow and started hitting Emily. Emily laughed and continued hitting Zane.

Jesse held Jaden's head as they kissed after another round of love making. Jaden pulled away and sighed happily. "I love you," he laughed.

"Me too," Jesse smiled.

Jaden couldn't help but smile to himslef. He had great friends, a perfect boyfriend, everything. "Lets go out tonight."

Sure," Jesse smiled. "Where too?"

"A movie and dinner."

"Okay."

"How about we go for a walk in the park, then for dinner then a movie?"

"That's sounds even better."

Jaden laughed as Jesse kissed his nose.

"This was fun," Melody laughed.

Syrus blushed deeply. ""That's good," Syrus said shlyly.

"Meldoy looked down and blushed. "Will you go out with me?" she blurted.

Syrus nodded happily. Melody leaned down and kissed Syrus on the lips. Syrus almost fainted. He finally got his love contender. "I'll see you later," Melody said walking off. "Boyfriend."

Syrus started jumping up and down. "I've finally got my firt kiss!"

Jaden and Jesse watched from under the lossom tree. "Aww," Jaden cooed. "Sy's got himself a girlfriend."

"I thought he was gay," Jesse said. Jaden laugh hysterically. "What?"

Emily looked at Zane embrassed. "IS everything okay?" Zane asked.

"It's just," Emily began with a sigh. "I really want to to you know? And it's just what if something happens?"

Zane chuckled and sat down on the bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I was scared," Emily ammitted. "My mum was pregnate with me when she was nineteen."

"But we'll be safe," Zane explained. "I promise."

Emily looked at Zane in the eyes. "Then, I'm ready."

Zane smiled and leaned against Emily. "I love you."

"I trust you. I love you too."

Zane and Emily kissed.

Jaden woke up the next morning happy and alert. Jesse was already downstairs like always, cooking breakfast. Jaden turned to his side, facing Jesse's dressing table. Jaden stared at the red velvet box sitting on the table. He grabbed the box and looked inside of it. Jaden's eyes sparkled. "An engagment ring?" he exclaimed.

--

What do you think? And like I promised. Sorry it's taken so long. But course work. Which I'm about to do. And homework and i was on msn talking for ages. Well here you guy!

Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Next chapter coming up! In 3..2..1!!!

--

Emily woke up next morning. Her head on Zane's chest, her arm around his waist. Emily was fustrated when she heard her phone ringing. She quickly grabbed the phone and whispered, "What's going on Jaden?"

"I found an engagement ring in Jesse's room," Jaden replied. "Help!"

"You lucky dog," Emily yawned. "Look I'm really tired now goodbye." She hung up the phone and laid her head back on Zane's chest. Then it hit her what Jaden had just said. "WHAT?"

Zane woke up groaning. "Em go back to sleep," Zane moaned.

"Jaden said he found an engagment ring in Jesse's room," Emily gulped.

"An engagment ring?" Zane asked raising an eyebrow. "Well it's their problem, not our's."

"Jaden's my friend," Emily snapped. "So that makes it my problem!"

Zane wrapped his arms around Emily. "Let's just sleep. I'm so tired after last night."

Emily sighed. "It's just, you know?"

"Yes I do. If I bought you an engagement ring you would freak out and call Jaden. But it's 6:30 in the morning, and I'm really tired."

Emily kissed Zane's lips. "Then sleep. I'm going to take a shower."

Zane shrugged and laid back down and slowly drifting off. Emily smiled as she grabbed a near by towel wrapping it around her. _I hope Jaden doesn't do something stupid,_ she sighed.

Jaden sat staring at the ring. Was Jesse going to purpose. They haven't even finished High School yet? No, Jesse wouldn't do that. He wants to become a doctor. "Breakfast," Jesse called out from the kitchen. "Come one Jay."

Jaden got up and placed the ring were he found it. He breathed in deeply before walking downstairs. Jaden stopped at the doorway ans saw how happy Jesse looked. Jaden gulped as Jesse turned to face him. "Morning," he smiled. Jesse took hold of Jaden's hand and got down on one knee. Then that's where the line was drawn. Jaden ended up fainting. "Jaden! Jaden! JADEN!"

Jaden slowly opened his eyes. "Jesse?" Jaden began. "Are you doing what I think your doing?"

"What's that?" Jesse asked confused.

"Asking me to marry you, of course," Jaden answered sitting up.

"What makes you thin that?" Jesse laughed.

"I found the ring upsatirs," Jaden explained. "What's so funny?"

"I was asking you to a wedding. Not to marry me."

"Huh?"

"I'm the ring barer for my Uncle. That's a wedding ring."

Jaden blushed badly. "Oh boy."

Jesse laughed and kissed his beautiful brunette. "I'm sorry if your disappionted."

"I'm not. I'm happy. We're too young."

Jaden and Jesse laughed at their misunderstanding.

--

One week later

"So you thought Jesse was going to ask you to maryy him?" Syrus laughed.

Jaden nodded. "Man I can laugh now but I fainted when he got onto one knee," Jaden laughed. Emily winced in pain and grabbed her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Emily groaned.

Jaden smirked. "Have you and Zane finally?" Jaden began.

"Yes," Emily blushed.

"How is he?" Jaden asked.

Syrus gasped. "This is my brother your on about!" he exclaimed.

"So?" Jaden asked anyway.

Emily blushed and looked at her tea. "Amazing," she answered. "Except this isn't what this is from."

"So what is it?" Syrus asked.

"I was on the trampalin and fell onto my back then bounced back up and landed on my shoulder."

"That must of hurt?"

"It did and does."

Jaden smiled as he remembered the first time he and Jesse shared their love for each other. Jaden and Jesse only had one more week with each other until Jesse's parent's came back off their holiday.

--

Jaden thrusted his hips harder onto Jesse. "That's it," he moaned.

He and Jesse were on the couch entwined in each other's bodies. Jaden sat on Jesse's lap thrusting himself onto Jesse. "Oh Jaden," Jesse moaned. "You're amazing."

Jesse grabbed ontpo Jaden's manhood and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Oh Jesse," Jaden moaned pulling Jesse into a kiss of pure love.

Outside Mr. Anderson was busy finding the door key. "Honey let's just use the smare under the map," said Jesse's step mother said.

Mr. Anderson nodded and got the key. He unlocked the door and walked into the front to find a surprise. "Jesse," he yelled.

Jaden and Jesse stopped and looked at Mr. Anderson. "D-D-Dad?" Jesse exclaimed. "Why are you back so early?"

"The rest of the trip had to be cancelled," Mr Anderson explained. "Jaden, please put your clothes on, get your bags and leave this home. I need a word with my son."

Jaden looked at Jesse nervously. After ten minutes Jaden was fully dressed and ready to leave. Mrs. Anderson let Jaden out the door. "I'm sorry about this," she apologised.

"It's okay," Jaden sighed. "Give Jesse my reguards."

Mrs. Anderson nodded and closed the door on Jaden. "I can't believe you Jesse," Mr. Anderson yelled. "I let your boyfriend sleep here to keep you cmpany not to sleep around with you."

"Dad it's not like it was our first time," Jesse snapped back.

"I'm sorry Jesse but you are never allowed to see him again!"

Jesse stood up and rang to his room," You know scince mom died you never respect my choices."

Mr. Anderson looked at the stairs where his son was. _Maybe he's right?_ He thought.

--

What did you think of the lime/lemon? Oh I don't know. A full one will be on in the future.

Oh no Jesse and Jaden aren't allowed to see each other anymore!!!

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry if I can't answer them or any PM but my internet is down again. Anyway on with the chapter.

--

Jesse was on the phone Jaden, making sure he was quiet so his father didn't here him. "I miss you," Jesse whispered. "It's been a week and I'm hornier then ever."

Jaden sighed. "I miss you too," Jaden he repiled. "Not for the sex but for the dates and cuddles."

Jesse mumbbled words down the phone which he knew it would make Jaden blush. "Jesse!" Jaden exclaimed. "What the hell was that?"

"I'm horny," Jesse whined. "Send me a pictue on my phone tomorrow, please."

"Fine," Jaden sighed. "In return I want one too."

"Got it."

Jaden smiled as he hung up the phone. _Jesse is so pushing his luck_, he thought. He placed the phone back onto the reciever and looked on his beside table. There sat a picture of him and Jesse after their first night together. They were both clothed but it was a very good night.

--

Emily woke up early the next morning and found Zane rushing about. Emily giggled. Zane stopped and blushed. "What are you doing?" Emily asked getting out of the bed and walking over to Zane.

"I have an appointment with the doctor today," Zane replied. "A sexual exam."

Emily blushed. "Oh well um.. What do you say when it's not a school exam?"

Zane chuckled and kissed Emily's lips. "You say see you tonight under the sheets," Zane leaned down and whispered the rest into Emily's ear. "And besides you should get checked out too."

"Why?" Emily exclaimed.

"Becasue in case one of use has anything then the other should know if the other one has pasted it on."

Emily shuck her head. "I'm not having some doctor proding around downstairs!"

--

Jaden looked at the phone hoping it would ring. "Jaden stop staring," his mother ordered. "They say a watched pot never boils."

"But this is a phone," Jaden whined. "And my boyfriend."

"It doesn't matter," his mother sighed as she left the house.

--

Mr Anderson answered he door, only to find Mrs. Yuki there. "What do you want?" he spat.

"I'm here to discuss Jesse and Jaden's relationship," Mrs. Yuki said calmly. "May I come in?"

Mr. Anderson let Mrs. Yuki into his home and sat her down. "Why should we talk?" he snapped. "They went behind our backs."

"What do you have about two people, may they be both of the same gender, having sex?" Mrs. Yuki asked.

"I am against pre-marriage intercourse."

"You didn't complain when it was you and me."

Jesse gasped. _Them two were a couple? _he thought. _Please say Jaden and I aren't brothers. _

"I was young. And you was already with my best friend."

"Jaden's father. But you and I were a mistake, and at the time you was with Jesse's mother."

Jesse continued to listen in. His step mother came walking down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Dad and Mrs. Yuki are talking," Jesse answered. "Want to listen?"

His step mother sat on the satirs and started to listen. "

--

"How did you manage to drag me here?" Emily asked as she placed her hands on her legs. "I feel voilated."

"Don't be," Zane assured. "It's just a few test."

"Then why are you sweating from places you didn't even know you could and shaking like a terrifed pitball?" Emily asked.

Zane sighed. "It's my first exam too," he answered. "It's no problem."

Emily blushed as her and Zane's names were called out. Zane smirked and kissed Emily. "I'll be down the hall, meet you out here in a few minutes."

Emily went with the female doctor as Zane went with the male doctor.

Emily looked awkard as the doctor looked on the computor. " I'm Doctor Lily. So this is your first test?" she asked. Emily nodded. "Now I just need to ask you a few question. Is that okay?"

Emily gulped. "I guess so."

"Okay so are you sexually active?"

Emily blushed and nodded.

"Do you use protection?"

Emily nodded again.

"Latix?"

Emily nodded.

"Do you swallow?"

"Oh my, I don't even do that!" Emily exclaimed.

"Very well then.

Okay. That's all the questions so now I need you to go onto the table."

Emily gulped. _Zane is so dead!_

In the other room Zane was being asked the some simular questions. "So I guess we're ready for the tests," Doctor Young said. "So I need you to take of your pants and one more thing."

"Yes?" Zane asked.

"I reccomend a prostate exam."

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt," Zane said nervously.

--

"Please let Jesse continue to see Jaden," Mrs. Yuki begged. "He loves him very much."

Mr. Anderson sighed. "I may consider it," he answered.

"That's not good enough!" Mrs. Yuki exclaimed. "Jaden could just die if he didn't have Jesse in his.

Mrs Anderson patted Jesse's shoulder. "Let's get you to Jaden's," she said. "I know how this will turn out."

Jesse's eyes shined with tears.

--

Jaden looked at Jesse. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Jesse kissed Jaden on the lips and pushed him to the floor. Jaden closed his eyes and kissed back. Jesse licked Jaden's lips pleading entrance into the mouth he had waited so long for. Jaden ran his hands up Jesse's shirt. Feeling the skin of his beloved. Jesse pulled away and slid his hand down Jaden's pants and gripped the throbbing object standing in pride. Jaden gasped loudly. Jesse leaned down to Jaden's ear and whispered, "Let's go to the bedroom."

Jaden nodded as Jesse took him to his bedroom. Their clothes were discarded along the way, so they were both naked by the time they were in bed. Jaden was on his stomach, Jesse hovered over him, kissed and caressing his back with kisses. Jesse looked up and smirked. "Would you mind if I tried something different?" He asked.

Jaden shuck his head. "Of course not," he answered. "As long as you take me afterwards."

"Don't worry. I will."

(This first part of the scence is from Sex and the City)

Jesse licked his way down Jaden's back and rested his face in between Jaden's butt cheeks. Jaden began to pant as Jesse licked in between them. Jaden moaned loudly. He never knew Jesse could do something like this. Jesse stopped for a moment. "Is this okay?" he asked worridly.

"Okay?" Jaden replied. "It's perfect."

Jessse smirked and continued. Jden loved every bit of it. But he had to do something in return. Once Jesse had finished, Jaden turned around and pinned Jesse to the bed. He went down Jesse's body and stopped to take in Jesse's manhood. Jesse gripped the back of Jaden's head, panting. Jaden bakc ot suck harshly on the bluenette and wanting Jesse to cum in his mouth. Jesse screamed as he came. Jaden pulled away and licked his lips. Such a delicous taste. Jesse pulled Jaden into a soul sirring kiss. He pinned Jaden down to the bed and moverd from the neck downwards. Jaden be came fusterated. "Take me already Jesse," he yelled.

Jesse smirked and wrapped Jaden's legs around his neck. He slowly began to enter Jaden. Jaden hissed in pain. Jesse continued to push himself deeper into Jaden. Tears formed in Jaden's eyes. "Jesse," he cried. "It hurts."

"I know," Jesse cooed kissing Jaden's forehead. "Bare with me."

Jaden nodded as Jesse grabbed his waist and began thrusting into his body. Jesse began to pant. "You're so tight Jay," Jesse smirked. "How long as it been?"

Jaden bit his lip. He couldn't answer, he was having too much fun. Jesse's smirked widened as Jaden gasped. He had found Jaden's special spot. The spot that made him see stars and over joy him in pleasure. Jaden pulled Jesse down for another kiss. Jesse began moving his hand up and down Jaden, increasing the pleasure. Jaden screamed into the kiss as he came over both their stomachs. Jesse thrusted one last time before cumming deep within his lover. Jesse panted and collasped ontop of Jaden. "Sorry," he panted. "Did I hurt you?"

Jaden shook his head. "No way," he breathed. "You did the opposite."

"Pleasure you non-stop?" Jesse laughed.

"Naturally," Jaden answered.

Jaden kised Jesse again and again and again, onlynwith it leading up to another round of love making.

--One week later--

Zane was cooking breakfast in the kitchen when the phone went off. He turned off the oven and lifted the phone off the reciver. "Hello, Zane truesdale speaking," he said.

"Mr. Truesdale, we have some important information about your test last week," the nurse on the other hand said.

"Have I got something, if so have I passed it on to a Miss Emily Heart?" Zane asked worridly.

"This is regarding your prostate exam," the nurse answered calmly. "Both your's and Miss Heart's sexually exams came back negative."

"Oh," Zane said looking into the bedroom worrid.

"I can't say much becasue of pactient confidentally but we need you to come back to the hospital for futher tests. Doctor young believes you may have cancer."

Zane's back hit the wall in shock. His breathing got heavy. He couldn't believe it. He could have cancer. "When is the earliest I can come in?"

"After twelve. Is that okay?"

"Yes put me down for it. Now I'm afraid I'll have to go."

Zane put the phone back onto the reciever. _Cancer? _He thought. _I can't have cancer. I'm too young. Aren't I?_

--

Sorry about the update being over due it's just my internet has refused to work for the past week. It came on yesterday but my sister was using it and as soon as she took the memory stick out, the computer rebooted itself. Okay the first full length lemon. How did I do in this story. Please review an I promise I'll update A.S.A.P


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the reviews. Hoped you liked the lemon. I was perparing for an audition so I was quiet busy. Sorry. But the next chapter is here for you....

NOW!

--

Jesse and Jaden laughed as they walked down the stairs that same morning. They were just giddy for some reason. They didn't know why, they just were.. happy? Mrs. Yuki smiled. "They really do love each other," she said to her husband, leaning down and kissing him. "Just as much as I love you."

Mr. Yuki smiled stupidly. (That must be where Jaden gets it from.) Jesse smiled as Mr. Yuki pattted his back. "Good to see you again son," he said. "My son couldn't do a better job."

Jaden blushed. His mother whispered, "He's right, you know?"

Jesse winked at Jaden, making Jaden blush even more.

It was true. Jesse and he was the perfect couple in everyone's eyes.

Emily pounced on Zane's back. "Morning!" She exclaimed. Zane jumped lightly and sighed. Emily pouted. "What's wrong?"

Zane smiled, turned and kissed Emily on the lips. "I have to go to the hospital," he sighed.

"Did our results come back?"

Zane nodded. "It's clear, both of us. But I need to fill a form out." Zane grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

Emily looked at the door blankly. "Is something wrong?"

Jesse smiled all the way back to his house. His eyes widened as he saw Zane. "Hey," he said. Zane continued. He just wanted to get the test out of the way. Jesse grabbed Zane's arm stopping him. "What's wrong partner?"

Zane sighed. He might as well tell someone, if not his girlfriend. "I have to go to the hospital," he answered bluntly. "I may have cancer."

Jesse froze up. "Want me to come with you? You need a friend."

Zane nodded. "But don't tell Emily."

Jesse nodded.

Jaden stared at his ceiling. He was back with Jesse and everything was going great. Nothing could go wrong now.

Zane waited queitly as the doctor read out the results. The doctor shuck his head. "I'm afraid Mr. Truesdale.. they're positive."

Zane gripped his knees. A single tear ran down his cheek. Jesse grasped his shoulder. "You'll need courses of chemotherpy. We can start a early as next week."

"That's fine with me," Zane said bluntly. "The sooner the better."

Syrus smiled as he and Melody continued to watch the movie. He did the old yawn and land your arm on the shoulder trick. Melody laughed. Clearly Syrus had never had a girlfriend before. Melody smiled and kissed Syrus' cheek. This was by for her best relationship in a long time and she's been in a lot.

--

Sorry it's been how long? Christmas is my busy time of year. Hope you enjoy. I'm setting the reader's challenge since it's been so long. I'll update Monday if you accept. Please review.

I'll be busy I have a test coming in almost two weeks and finding out results. So please cheer me up and REVIEW! (Please.)


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for the reviews. This is only short because of my internet. Please enjoy.

--

Everyone gathered in Zane's apartment, Emily, Syrus, Melody, Jesse, Jaden and Zane and Syrus's parents. They waited patiently as Zane sighed quietly. "Well I called you all here becasue well," Zane began. Jesse gulped. "I have cancer."

Everyone but Jesse gasped. Tears came into Emily's eyes. She got uip and tackled Zane with a hug. Zane hugged Emily tightly. He whispered in her ear. Zane's mother began to cry. "Is it really bad?" She croacked.

Zane shuck his head. "They caught it early," Zane said sadly. "I'll be starting chemo next week."

Syrus sighed. "So you'll be okay?"

Zane nodded. "Hopefully."

Jaden stared at the ground back at Jesse's house. Jesse hugged Jaden tightly. "I've been friends with Zane for so long," Jaden cried. "I really care for him."

"I know you do," Jesse said kissing Jaden's neck. "Which is why you live everyday like it's your last."

Jaden moaned as Jesse pushed him to the bed. "Jes, stop," Jaden said.

"Why Jay?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

Jesse stared at Jaden.

Melody smiled at Syrus. Syrus blushed as he pulled a small purple box. "This is for you," he said.

"Oh thank you," Melody squeeled as she opened the box. Melody gasped at the ring. "It's so beautiful. A friendship ring."

Melody kissed Syrus on the lips. "Thank you my little boyfriend."

"I'm getting TALLER, I swear!" Syrus yelled.

Emily held Zane closely. "What's going to happen?" She asked.

"I don't know," Zane answered honestly. "But I guess we'll see."

Emily smiled as she stared Zane in the eyes. "I guess I should tell you," Emily stated.

"What?" Zane asked.

"I well, a few years ago I was told that I might not be able to have kids."

"It's okay," Zane said. "I guess we both have serious problems."

--

Hope you enjoyed. Lots of cliffhangers.

Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm back. Hello. Please read and review, I'm in a better mood I did well in maths so now I'm writing again. Please enjoy!

--

"Pregnant?" Jesse repeated. "What?"

Jaden stared blankly into Jesse's eyes. He nodded. "I'm sorry," he cried. "I've ruined everything now, haven't I?"

"No," Jesse answered. "But... Are you sure?"

Jaden nodded again. "I'm scared," he confessed.

"Don't be," Jesse smiled. "I'm right here." Jaden hugged Jesse tightly. "

--

Emily lay awake at six in the morning, staring at Zane. "What the hell is going on?" She asked her sleeping boyfriend. "This isn't susposed to be happening. We're only young. I had a lot planned, but they all went down the drain when I met you."

Emily laughed as she remember the first time she met him.

_Jaden Emily and Syrus had just arrived at Syrus' house. "Thanks for coming over," Syrus said. "I need help with my essay."_

_"Then why is Jaden here?" Emily asked. _

_Jaden pouted as he sat downon the floor. Mrs. Truesdale walked in with the cups of tea. "Here are your drinks," she smiled. __The front door slammed shut. "That must be Zane."_

_"Who's Zane?" Jaden asked._

_"My older brother," Syrus yelled. "I've told you about him several times!"_

_"He's seventeen now, isn't he?" Emily asked curisously._

_Zane walked into the room dropping his bag on the table. Mrs. Truesdale walked over to her son and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How was your test?" She asked with hope in her voice. __Zane handed over a five page test, with a massive 'A+' on it. Mrs' Truesdale hugged her son. "That's my boy."_

_Syrus sighed. He was never as good as his brother with his C- average. Emily countinued writing on her pad. She placed her pencil on the table and picked up her tea. Zane walked behind Emily. He examined her paper and snatched it off her. Emily nearly spat out her tea as Zane also picked up the pencil and started to scribble on the pages. "Hey!" Emily exclaimed. Emily gasped and blushed. Zane was handsome and tall. _

_Zane sat on the couch next to EmilyHe leaned forward and showed Emily the corrects. "Here your gammer was far off perfect," he stated pointing towards the mistake. "You need to take more care with your spelling too."_

_Emily nodded. "But I didn't ask you to help," she moaned. _

_"I though I would just help you," Zane smirked. _

_"And you never help me?" Syrus exclaimed._

_"You're just a C- average," Zane stated. "Emily is a B average. Worth paying attention towards." __Zane gave Emily back her paper and pencil. "Fix them mistakes and you'll soon be an 'A'."_

_Emily blushed deeply. Zane walked upstairs to his room. "He is so handsome," Emily sighed. _

_Syrus folder his arms. "I cannot believe you like my brother!" He yelled._

Emily's phone started to vibrate. She looked at the caller ID. Jaden. Emily flipped her phone open and placed it near her ear. Emily could her Jaden crying on the other line. "What's wrong Jay?" she asked.

"My parents know I'm pregnant," he sobbed.

"You are?" Emily asked.

"They keep telling me to have an abortion," Jaden cried harder. "I don't want one."

"We'll talk more later," Emily said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Emily hung up the phone and stared at Zane. She wanted to be a mother when she left school, got married and got a job but she found out she couldn't. Well there was very little chance.

Zane stirred onto his side and looked at Emily. He strocked her bare back. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I can never be a mother," she cried.

"I know but -"

"And Jaden gets pregnant."

"What?" Zane asked sitting up.

"I'm talking to him later."

Tears formed in Emily's eyes. Zane having cancer and Jaden getting pregnant, it was all to much.

--

Jaden sat in his room in the dark. His mother walked in. "Jaden," she asked. "I'm sorry."

Jaden looked up at his mother. "I want this baby," he cried.

His mother sighed. "If you want the baby we'll support you and help you continue your studies."

"Really?" Asked Jaden. He hugged his mother tightly. "Thank you."

--

"That's great Jay," Jesse cheered. "I can't wait to be a parent."

"I can't wait to start buying bay's clothes and choosing names," Jaden said.

"How does Emily feel about his?" Jesse sighed.

"She's okay," Jaden replied.

"We're going to be great parents," said Jesse.

--

Sorry it's been a while.

I'll set you the reader's challenge. I'll up date Saturday.

I was really busy tof=day and only have the laptop from my sister. Please review for the sake of Jesse and Jaden!!!


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you still read this after so long. Let's get on with the story.

--

Jaden sighed as Jesse wrapped his arms around him, his hands landing on Jasen's stomach. Jesse smiled, he was pleased he was going to be a father, he felt though he was too young but was willing to do anything for Jaden. Jaden loved the fact that he could be a parent, he already started to plan out who was going to be God-Parents. Strus was going to be God-Father and Emily was going to be God-Mother. "I'm glad you concinced your parents to let you keep the baby," Jesse smiled. "What about your education?"

"I'll be haome schooled when I start showing," Jaden answered. "I'm going for my first scan next week, want to come?"

"Of course," Jesse replied happily.

Emily and Zane reached the hospital. "You don't have to come, you know?" Zane said bluntly.

"I wanted to be here," Emily answered. "You need support."

Zane was at the hospital for his first chemotherpy session. Zane knew that he would become weak during the sessions, he may even lose his hair but it would be worth it to know he could live the rest of his life with his friends. Emily held Zane's hand throughout the course. Zane smiled at Emily. "Thank you," he said.

"Your welcome," Emily smiled back.

Syrus smiled as he and Melody walked through the park. "I really like you Mel," Syrus blushed. "You're my first real girlfriend."

"Syrus, would you like to come over my house for dinner tomorrow?" Meldoy asked. "My parents want to meet you."

Syrus began to sweat. _Of joy meeting the parents_, he thoguth. _That's not big at all. _"Mel I have to go and see Zane now," he said. "His having his first session today."

Syrus left without goodbye. He could believe Melody had told him her parents wanted to meet him.

---

A week later it was time for Jaden's first scan. Jaden lay on the table with his shirt off. The doctor applied gel onto his stomach. Jaden twitched at the coldness. Jesse sat by him, holding Jaden's hand. Mrs. Yuki sat in the corner, eggerly watching the screen. The doctor mover the scanner along Jaden's stomach. A black and white picture. The doctor pointed to a small bean shape on the screen. "That's your baby," she stated happily.

Jaden squeezed Jesse's hand tightly and started to cry. "That's our baby," he sobbed.

Jesse kissed Jaden's cheek. Mrs. Yuki also began to cry. She was going to be a grandmother.

--

Zane held his head. Syrus bought in a glass of water and some pain killers. Emily was at her grandmother's taking care of her granfather, so Syrus came over to help look after Zane. Emily would call up every couple of hours to check up. Syrus sighed as Zane took a sip of water with his pain killers. "I've met Melody's parents," he blurted.

Zane nodded. "How did it go?"

Syrus slapped himself remembering he fell, spilt food over Mrs. Viens and spilt water down his trousers, making it look like it he wet himself. "Really bad!" He yelled.

"Good grief Syrus," Zane moaned. "You're making this headache worst. I need quiet. And you finally get yourself a girl and you screw it up."

Syrus bowed his head in shame. How was he going to make it up to Melody?

--

Jadden framed the picture of his baby and placed it on his dressing table. Jaden held his stomach. He was the happiest person alive. But what would people think about his pregnancy?

--

There you go like I promised. Please review.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks for the reviews. Here is the next chapter!

--

Zane sat quietly as the doctor fitted him ready for his chemothapy. "How have you been feeling?" Asked Doctor Lilyian.

"Fine. A little tried but I have some good friends looking out for me," Zane answered with a chuckle.

"Mainly that girlfriend of yours, if Im right?" Lilyian smirked.

"Yeah," Zane smiled softly. "I really do love her."

"Young love," Lilyian sighed. "How sweet. How long you been with her?"

"About two years I think. I've lost count."

--

Jaden laughed as he felt the baby kicked. The summer was almost over and he was about 20 weeks pregnent. Weird gravings (like that's new) started to kick in. Jesse had agreed to help take care of the baby with both his and Jaden's parents support. Jaden rubbed his stomach happily. He nervous about being a teenage parent but was also excited. He would do his work at home until the baby was born, then he would have another two months after the baby was born.

Jaden gasped as he felt his hand being kicked away. "Mom," he called happily. "The baby's started kicking!"

His mother walked in giddy. She polaced a hand in her son's stomach, eagarly awaiting a kick. She frowned. Sadly there was nothing. "It's not kicking," she sighed. "We'll have to try again later."

"Sorry mom," Jaden sighed.

"It's okay," she smiled. "He or she will be kicking about soon enough, when they come out and meet their mommy."

"And daddy," Jaden smiled. "I hope Jesse will be able to feel the baby kick."

Mrs. Yuki smiled. She was pleased she was going to be a grandmother, she was doubtful ever since she knew Jaden was gay. She was a little dissapointed but was please too.

--

Jesse sighed as he finished yet another baby book. He placed his head in his hands. He didn't feel ready to be a father at so young. What was he going to do now?

--

Short yes, but did you like it? Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry that the last chapter was short. I hope this one suits your yaoi needs.

--

Jaden lay on his back. He hadn't heard from Jesse for about two weeks. He was beging to worry. What if Jesse moved out of town, or what if Jesse was ashamed to be a parent already? Tears formed in Jaden's eyes. A knock came at the door. Mrs. Yuki opened the door and poked her head through. "Emily's here," she said.

Emily walked through the door holding up a white envolope. "I thought I'd give you this," she said handing over to Jaden.

Jaden sat up. And read the envolope. "A baby shower?" He asked.

"Yeah," Emily nodded. "I thought you might like one. It's in a few weeks but I thought it would be best becasue people by loads of presents for the baby so you don't buy any."

"Thanks Emily," Jaden smiled. "But shouldn't you be with Zane?"

"Well," Emily sighed. "It's kind of difficult to say this but-"

--

Jesse looked at the photo in his hands. It was a picture of his baby. "He fgelt guilty for not speaking to Jaden for this long. The new school term was going to start soon and he didn't know how he was going to handle a baby and his future. His cell phone rang. He picked it up. "JESSE," Emily yelled at the pother end. "Get down to the hospital now!"

Realisation hit Jesse like a tone of bricks. He hung up the phone and ordered his dad to rush him to the hospital.

--

Jaden lay on the bed in pain. Blood ran down his legs. Doctors and nurses were rushing about. Mrs and Mr. Yuki sat by Jaden as Emily waited outside the room for Jesse. Jesse grabbed hold of Emily. "What's happened to Jaden?" He said. "Is he having the baby?"

"No," Emily answered bluntly as tears came to her eyes. "He's having a miscarriage!" Emily slapped Jesse across the face. "Because of you he's been under a lot of stress and couldn't help it. Stress is bad when your pregnant idiot. Now I suggest you get in there and help him."

Jesse ran in the room. He grabbed hold of Jaden's hand. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" Jaden yelled, squeezing Jesse's hand.

Jesse groaned. Jaden began to cry. "The baby's dieing Jes," Jaden sobbed.

Jesse held Jaden tightly. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

--

Emily help her head in her hands. Jaden just collasped. What could she have done? Zane, Syrus and Meldoy ran down the hall. Zane grabbed hold of Emily's hand. "Hey," He said, trying to pull Emily's hands away from her face.

Zane could fell his hands becoming wet. "They've lost it," Emily sobbed. "Their baby's gone."

Melody gasped and held on to Syrus. Zane kissed Emily's forehead. "Everythings going to be okay now," Zane said. "I've just had some good news. I'm all clear."

Emily hugged Zane tightly. "Zane," She sobbed.

--

The next morning everyone was still at the hospital. It was offical that Jaden and Jesse lost their baby, but the good news was that Zane was in the clear.

Emily walked up to Melody. "I have to tell you something," She said.

"What?" Melody asked.

"I'm engaged to someone else."

--

Whoa. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

This is ther last chapter to the second part. I hope you enjoy the last of Summer Romance!

--

"You're engaged?" Melody yelled. "To who?"

Emily covered Melody's big mouth to stop her waking Zane and Syrus. "Shh," she said. "He's an old friend of the family's. He's joining our school next year."

"Wow," Meldoy said. "What are you going to tell Zane?"

Emily looked down to the floor.

--

Jaden looked at his stomach. He couldn;t believe the baby was gone. He was told it was a baby boy. Jesse was asleep in the chair next to him. It was eight in the morning and everyone was still tired. Mrs. Yuki walked in with a cup of chocolate. "I thought you might like some," she said placing it next to Jaden. She was how depressed Jaden look. "You can try again after high school, if you want?"

"That's not the point mum," Jaden cried. "I wanted my own person to love and care for if anything happened to Jesse."

Mrs. Yuki hugged her son tightly. Jesse lay awake listening to the conversation.

--

Zane leaned against the door as Emily continued packing. Emily stared at him through the mirror. "I heard you and Melody," he said bluntly. "I thought you might-"

"Leave you?" Emily finished. "I would never do that. We've been though everything together and I love you so much. But this stupid arrange marriage was made before I meet you. I love you more then anything."

Emily saw Zane's reflection was gone. She turned around and saw Zane on one knee. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Emily gasped.

Zane took Emily's hand and showed her a ring. "I was planning on doing this for a while now but I guess I should do it now," Zane smiled. "Emily Heart will you marry me, and make me the happiest man in doing so?"

Tears formed in Emily's eyes. "You're mad, you know that?" She asked. "Of course I will."

Zane placed the ring on Emily finger. He stood up and kissed Emily on the lips. "I'll get the engagment cancelled," Emily assured.

"Well marry each nother no matter what," Zane grinnned. "And we can have a proper family and be together for the rest of our lives."

"I want nothing more," Emily cried.

--

Melody held onto Syrus' arm. "Sy I can't wait for the new school year," She cheered. "Do you think I will be able to make cheerleader?"

"You can make head cheerleader!" Syrus cheered. "I'm sure you'll love it at Domino High."

"I'm sure I will my sweet little blue bird," Melody cooed.

"You sure are cute Melody," Syrus said.

Melody smiled and kissed Syrus on the lips.

--

Jess held Jaden tightly. He felt so responsable for the loss of their baby he wanted to make it up to Jaden in anyway he could.

Jaden looked up at Jesse. "I'll always love you Jess," Jaden sighed. "Please always be by my side. Until the day we die."

"I'll always be by your side. Never will I leave you."

Jesse kissed Jaden on the lips. "When we finish school we can try for a baby, if you want to?"

Jaden nodded. "I want your baby Jesse."

"Okay then," Jesse agreed. "I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Thank you, Jesse. I'll always love you."

"And I you."

--

Please review. The thrid part will be up and running on Thurday because I got my own laptop for my birthday.

I'll be able to update more now.

Again I hoped you enjoyed the ending of Summer Romance.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry this is late but I've had trouble with my internet.

Please enjoy

**_End of an Era?_**

**_--_**

The gang stood outside the school gates. "This is our last year," Jesse said.

"Before we go off to collage," Emily added.

Jaden gulped. "Get jobs."

"Before a lot of things," Syrus concluded.

"This is where everything changes," Melody said sadly.

"Let's make the most of it," The gang said demtermend to make this the best year ever.

Emily was President now and it was time for her to help make this school better for the freshman. Jaden was still sad about the ummer but was determind to make sure no one tired to steal his Jesse. Melody was trying out for cheerleader and Syrus was going to go out for.... a sport or any club. This year was going to be the best year ever!!

--

Jaden stared at the class boards. He knew his was going to be different to Jesse's this year. There was also jobs and apperentiships on the board. Jaden smiled at one. Cooking assissant. He always gets 'A's in cooking. Jaden took the paper so he could go straight after school. A boy with balck ruffled hair came up to Jaden. Jaden stared at his posture, far from perfect. He was slouched an awful lot. "What are you looking for?" Jaden asked.

The boy looked a Jaden. "A map of the school," the boy replied. "I need to know where I can find the President."

Jaden smiled. "I'll take you to her," he said.

--

Emily continued looked through her texts. Some off her grandfather, some off her sister and cousins. Nothing new. A slumped shadow casted itself over Emily. Emily looked up inn horror. "R-Ryuzaki L-Lawliet?" She stuttered.

"Nice to see you again," Ryuzaki smiled. "May I have a seat?"

Emily nodded. Ryuzaki smiled as he took a seat.

--

Jesse signed his name on the sheet of paper in front of him. Melody looked over his shoulder. "You're signing up to be a tutor?" She asked.

"I helped Jaden so much I thought it might be worth it," Jesse smiled.

"Well I'm off for cheerleading tryouts," Melody chimed. "They're looking for a new captian."

"Good luck," Jesse said.

"I'll need it."

--

Syrus looked around the chess club. He was pretty good at chess and thought it would be worth joining. The captain, Bastion Misiaw came up to him. "Want to join?" He asked with a very British accent.

Syrus blushed. Don't think that way Syrus, he thought. You have a girlfriend. "So where do I sign?" Syrus asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you," Bastion smiled.

--

I'll leave it there. I'm sorry it's late but as a special I;m updating a lot tonight and tomorrow afternoon because Wednesday I'm going on holiday.

Discalimer - I don't own Ryuzaki Lawliet. I just used Ruuzaki for the story. I'm a really big fan of death note and well I think L is so CUTE. I got the cosplay necklace and I;m already on the third film. If anyone knows where I can find it in English please let me know.

Anyway enjoy this and tomorrows updates!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Please enjoy

**_--_**

Jaden and Jesse sat under the same cherry blossom tree they had first had lunch together. They kissed a few times, and just giggled, enjoying each others company. "I love you," Jesse whispered.

Just then a dark shadow hoveered over the two love birds. Jaden and Jesse looked up curiously. "Emily?" They gasped in unision.

Emily rose her hand and slapped slapped Jaden acroos the face. "Do you know who you introduced me too?" She yelled.

"What the hell?" Jaden said. "A new student wanted to meet you. That's all."

"It was my FIANCE!!" Emily yelled. "My arranged marriage!"

"You never told us that!" Jesse yelled.

"Of course not!" Emily yelled back. "What am I going to do?"

Suddenly another shadow covered over them. Emily turned around. "Oh Ryuzaki," She sighed. "I suspose we have to talk sometime. Come on!"

Ryuzaki shrugged as he and Emily went into the school building. No it was everyone's last year they had a lot more time together, becasue they were given free periods. Jesse stared into Jaden's eyes before kissing him again. Jaden loved it when Jesse kissed him at school. It told the whole school Jesse was his, and he was Jesse's. "Hey Jesse?" Jaden asked.

"Yes my beautiful Jaden," Jesse said rubbing his nose against Jaden's. "What is it love?"

"What are you doing after school?"

Jesse looked down at the floor. He was planning on moving into a collage in Germany to study medience. The school bell rang. "Let's go to class," Jesse said getting up.

Jaden frowned. Jaden knew he was going to cooking school to become a chef, but he wanted to know what Jesse was going to do. After all he was going to become a doctor for children. Jaden just wanted to know _where _he was going.

--

Syrus blushed as Bastion continued to show him some of the well known chest moves. Melody was at cheerleading practice. Syrus didn't know what was going on, he was having strange feeling towards a boy. Stop it, He yelled to himself. You have a girlfriend. A pretty and smart French girlfriend.

Melody walked into the room and gave Syrus a surprise kiss on the cheek. "Hello honey," She giggled.

Syrus looked up at her. "Hi Mel," He smiled getting up. "I guess we should go now. Thanks for everything Bastion."

Bastion watched as Syrus pushed Melody out of the classroom. _He seemed in quite the hurry to get away from me_, Bastion thought pouting slightly. _Shame he's a cute little thing_.

--

Zane stayed behind class to talk to the professer. "What is it you need Mr. Truesdale?" She smiled.

"I was just thinking about my essay," Zane began. "I was wondering if you could give me another chance. I want to improve it."

"I guess I could give you another chance," the professer sighed.

Zane bowed. "Thank you." Zane walked off pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. He couldn 't wait to hear from the gang.

The professer pulled a picture of a two baby boys out of her wallet. _My boys, _she thought sadly. _How I miss you, Zane and Syrus. _

--

WOAH!!!

Jaden: It's about time.

Jesse: I thought you died.

Zane: We thought this was going to end.

NEVER!!! HAHAHAHA!

All the cast; Please review and I will be putting a video up on youtube, explaining when my updates will happen you will also see what I look like. (OH GOD!!) Also my friends from school.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Better late then never!


	30. Chapter 30

Please enjoy! I love you all.

**_--_**

Jaden sighed as he looked at his text bok. The gang was having another study night to help Jaden keep us his average. "By the way Jaden," Emily began. "Sorry about hitting you the other day."

"It's okay," Jaden smiled.

Jesse's phone all of a sudden started to ring. Jesse instantly answered and held the phone to his ear. "Jesse Anderson?" a woman asked with a German accent. "We have your flight details. We will be sending you them as soon as possible. We look forward to having you in our school."

"I look forward to staying," Jesse sighed and hung up.

"What was that Jes?" Melody asked. "Was it that collage you applied for?"

"Yes," Jesse answered bluntly. "Jaden, I need to talk to you outside for a moment."

"Okay," Jaden smiled.

_Such an inoccent smiled, _Jesse thought sadly. Jesse closed the door to the hallway. He hugged Jaden tightly. He cried onto his sholder. "I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

Jaden felt tears in his eyes. "You're joking right?" He asked. Jaden pushed Jesse aside and ran to get his stuff before dashing out of the house.

Emily saw Jaden's tears. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The last time Jaden cried like this was when he saw Alexis kissing Jesse. Jesse's broke up with him was the only conclusion Emily could come up with. She grabbed her bags and dashed after Jaden. "See you Monday," She yelled.

--

Jaden cried into his pillow. He couldn't believe Jesse had just broken up with him. He looked on the desk and saw his and Jesse's prom photo. He threw it off the desk.

"Let me in!" Emily ordered. " Come on. I'm Jaden's best friend. He needs me."

"Emily go home," Mr. Yuki orderd. "Please. Just go. You can come back tomorrow. Now leave." And with that he slammed the door on Emily's face.

"There's a reason I'm so much nicer to Mrs. Yuki!" Emily exclaimed turing her heel.

--

Zane laid his head on Emily's chest as the lay on his bed, and Emily continued to ramble on about her day. He loved hearing Emily's voice. "Zane?" Emily asked.

"Yes," Zane answered looking up. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think I can visit your University on Monday? We have the day off."

"I guess," Zane shrugged kissing Emily's neck. "You can meet one of my professers. She's always asking about you. She loves hearing about the students private lives."

"Interesting." Emily laughed. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course!"

--

Jesse lay on his bed staring blankly at the floor. He had to do it. He was moving to germany for goodness sakes. But the main question is now...

What is he going to do now?

--

Videos will be up and running by Monday hopefully. Sorry if it's short I'm tired. Hoipe you enjoyed. Please review.


	31. Chapter 31

Please enjoy! I love you all.

I don't own death note or Yugioh GX

_**--**_

It was now Monday and Jesse stared at his photo of Jaden. He couldn't keep up a long distance relationship with Jaden. He was sure Jaden could meet someone better then him anyway. He _is_ attractive, a good friend, a laugh and the damn best boyfriend he had every had. Jaden was sure to fall in love whilst Jesse was away and maybe cheat on him, breaking his heart. Jesse couldn't go through another heart break like that.

--

Emily stared in awe as she noticed just how big the collage was. Zane waved from the entrance. "Hey over here," he yelled.

Emily giggled as she ran over Zane and hugged him tightly. "I can't stay long," She stated. "Jaden and I are having a girls night in."

" 'Girls'? "Zane asked.

"Jaden's gay, you dolt," Emily laughed hitting Zane playfully.

"Okay then. How about we start with a quick tour?"

Emily nodded as Zane lead her around the collage. Emily couldn't help but feel guilty as she had Zane and Jaden had no one now. Emily gripped Zane's arm tighter. She didn't want to lose the single most improtant thing to her.

--

Syrus lay peacefully on the bed watching Jaden pack up all of the gifts and photos and cards he had given him. "Why not just throw them away?" Syrus sighed as he sat up.

"Because of the memories and Jesse and I can still be friends," Jaden answered with a giant smile.

Syrus could see through that smile were tears of desperation. Syrus went over and hugged Jaden tightly. "You can cry if you want," he stated. Jaden slowly began to weep. He didn't know what he was going to do? Sure he would go to collage and become a chef but what would he do without his true love by his side?

--

Emily wandered the campass by herself, as Zane had to go back to class. Unfortantely Emily never really paid attention to where she was going, and ending up bumping into her Vice President. Light Yagami. "Hello Light," She smiled. "Looking for collages too?"

"Yes," Light bowed. "I can't believe meeting you like this again."

"It's certainly better then Ryuuzaki," Light rose an eyebrow. "Not that there is anything wrong with him."

"He does seem very fond of you," Light answered.

"Don't remind me. My boyfriend is the jealous type sometimes."

"Well why don't we go and eat lunch together?" Light suggested.

"Okay. Zane has a lot of work to do anyway so I guess he couldn't hurt. Would you do me a favour Light?"

"Sure thing."

"Will you keep Ryuuzaki at bay for me? Please, I begging."

"Sure. No problem. I'll help him out."

"Thanks."

--

Mrs. Yuki continued to make some popcorn for Jaden. Emily and Syrus. "I brought 'Disaster Movie' with me," Emily cheered. "A little bit of bad comedy shopuld give us a good laugh!"

"Good," Jaden smirked. Been meaning to see that film anyway."

_Hopefully this will cheer Jaden up,_ thought Syrus as he put the dvd in. Mr. Yuki walked into the room. "Hey guys, Emily," he greeted.

"Mr Yuki," Emily scoffed. She was still angry at him for shutting the door on her face.

That night was spent playing board games and watching movies, mainly Two and a half men, as it was the only thing that seem to make Jaden laugh so hard he was about to pee his pants.

--

Please review. Hope you enjoyed it!


	32. Chapter 32

Please enjoy! I love you all.

I do not own Death note or GX.

**_--_**

Come Tuesday Jesse was trying his best to avoid Jaden. He couldn't look at him. Ryuuzaki saw this and decided to go over. "Are you okay Jesse?" He asked.

"Yeah it's just, I don't have a partner for this stupid science project now," Jesse moaned.

"Why?" Ryuuzaki asked. "What about Jaden?"

"We broke up," Jesse answered sadly.

"I'll be your partner," Ryuuzaki said. "Well you can join Emily and I."

"If you guys don't mind," Jesse smiled.

"Not at all," Ryuuzaki smirked.

--

Jaden sighed as he continued his lunch. Eveyone was off doing something whilst he was left alone. Light came up to him. "Hey Jaden," Light smiled. "Can I eat with you?"

"I can use the company," Jaden smiled. Light happily sat and grabbed his bento box. "Thanks for this, Light."

"No problem," Light shrugged. "If you're not busy would you like to see a movie with me tonight?"

Jaden thought about it for a moment. Could he? Should he? He could. It could help him get his mind of Jesse. "Okay," Jaden smiled. "As long as you pay. I'm kind of low."

"Don't worry. My treat."

--

Emily yelled as her knee made impact with the floor. "Damn it!" She cried. Emily was trying to slide backwards into a splits, for the tenth time and the tenth landing on her knee. The nurse came over and rolled up Emily left trouser leg. Emily's left knee was bloody and bruised, as well as swollen. "Sir, could you carry her to my office?" Ms. Fountain asked.

The P.E teacher threw Emily over his shoulder and carried her in the diresction of Ms. Fountain's office.

--

Zane smirked as he opened his parent's house door. Walking through with a bottle of milk for his mum. "Mum!" He called. "I got it. You owe me money, know? About 10 to 15 dollars. I'm at university I could with that money for my rent!"

Zane walked in the kitchen with a giant smile on his face. That is, until he saw his professor sitting with his mum. "What's going on?" He asked setting the milk on the counter. "Mum, why's my professor here?"

"We thought that you're old enough to know now, Zane," his professer spoke.

"Know what?" Zane exclaimed. "What do you mean? Know what?"

Mrs. Truesdale began to cry heavily. Zane went over to her and held her. "I'm so sorry, Zane," she sobbed. "I'm not your biological mother." Zane jumped backwards. "You were so young. Your professer, Julia, is you father's cousin, Julia Truesdale. She was so young that your father and I said that we would adopt you. Next thing you know I was in a coma, after being in a car accident, so we postponed your adoption. Two years later, I was still in the coma and Julia gave birth to Syrus. When I came round and I was proven worthy to look after children, we adopted you both. Zane, I'm so sorry."

Zane growled. "You haven't told Sy yet, right?" Zane asked, tears spilling from his eyes. "Right?!"

"No," Julia answered. "Not yet!"

"I'm leaving," Zane stated grabbing his university stuff and running out of the house.

Julia and Mrs. Truesdale sat at the table stunned. They hoped for a better reaction. But who could responed well to that kind of news?

--

The door to the Heart resident was being knocked furiously. Emily's grandfather had had enough. "Quiet down I'm coming," he yelled opening the door. There stood Zane, in the soaking rain, his hair limp and he was panting heavily. "Zane? You poor lad, come on in. You must be freezing."

Mr. Heart took him to the living room, where Emily was resting up her knee. Emily looked up in horror. "Zane what happened to you?" She asked hopping over to him.

"What happened to you?" Zane answered back. "What did you do in dance this time?"

"You two sit down," Mr. Heart exclaimed. "I want you both to rest up. I'll go get something for you Zane, and I'll have one of the maids make some hot drinks."

Zane and Emily sat down on the couch. Zane hugged Emily tightly. "I never want to let you go," he cried.

Emily hugged Zane back in confusion. _What's wrong with you? _She thought.

--

Hope you enjoyed this. By the way we have a winner for my first AMV! Jesse and Jaden, kiss the girl!!!

My, oh my, oh my, oh my, looks like its kiss the girl!

Jaden: You know what you haven't one in ages?

Readers challenge?!

Jaden: Yep!

Well I think I'll set one then! I'll update Friday, Saturday and Sunday if I get enough, or nice enough reviews. (LoL)

And I'll be updating on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday, of my SEVEN, not six, SEVEN weeks holiday. We got an extention! YAH!

Please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Please enjoy! I love you all.

I do not own Death note or GX.

**_--_**

Zane looked down at Emily as she slept. Luckily the school was closed down now, beacuse of swine flu. It was about four weeks it was going to be closed until they could make a desicion to weather the school should be re-opened. Zane didn't want to be alone last night. Mr. Heart was kind enough to let him stay. Mr. Heart loved Zane like his own grandson, and was happy to welcome Zane into the family. Zane lay back down, wrapping his right arm around Emily's body. Emily turned to face Zane. "What are you doing?" She asked, of course still tired.

"Just watching you sleep," Zane answered lovingly. Emily sat up and stretched. "You always remind me of a cat when you do that."

"I thought I was a bunny becasue I was always hopping mad," Emily laughed. Zane smirked and pulled Emily back down. "Zane... Tell me what happened. You know you can't keep anything from me. I'm your future wife. Remember?"

Zane sighed heavily. "If I tell you, swear you won't tell Syrus, or anybody," Zane begged.

"Zane," Emily breathed. "You can trust me."

"Promise me you'll love me no matter what though."

"Just tell me."

Zane sighed as he started to tell Emily the whole story.

--

Jaden laughed as Light kept telling him stupid jokes. "You have a really cute laugh," Light complimented. Jaden blushed. He started to feel special again, ever since Jesse broke up with him. "Jaden, I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend?"

"R-really Light?" Jaden stuttered nervously.

"Yes Jaden," Light blushed.

"Could I think about it?" Jaden asked. _I'm going to have to think about it, _Jaden thought to himself. _I don't know if I'm ready yet. _

"Okay," Light smiled. "Have as much time as you need. But I hope we can always be friends.

Jaden smiled weakly.

--

Jesse checked his bags making sure he had everything. He couldn't wait to go to Germany now. Mrs. Anderson walked into the room. "Hey," she smiled. "You okay?"

"I'm fine mum," Jesse sighed. Even though Mrs. Anderson was his step-mother, Jesse felt more comfortable calling her, "mum." "I'm just scared about moving so far."

"Jesse this is an amazing opportunity," Mrs. Anderson exclaimed. "But if you're having second thoughts, we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks mum," Jedsse smiled.

Mrs. Anderson kissed Jesse's forehead. "And by the way, your father and I are having a baby," She smiled.

Jesse smiled widely. He always wanted to be a big brother. "Hey mum, could you leave a moment. I need time to myself to think things through."

Mrs. Anderson left the room, smiling softly. She preyed Jesse was happy about the baby after he lost his child.

Jesse panted slightly as he removed his pants. Just thinking about Jaden, got him in the mood. He had been doing it himslef a lot since Jaden was gone. He grabbed his own manhood. "Jaden," he moaned softly. Jesse had sunk low. Lower then low. He didn't think he would find himself doing this to himself again. Jesse began to move his hand up and down. Jesse fell on his knees on his bed. Jesse moaned loadly, he imagined Jaden, underneath him, moaning his name, louder each time. Jesse screamed out Jaden's name as he came. Jesse reached for the tissues next to his bed and cleaned up his mess. _Jaden, _He thought. _I love you. I want you back. I need you. Not for sex, but for the love you gave me. _

--

Jaden sat thinking that night. Maybe.. He should see Light. It couldn't hurt. Light was smart, kind and funny. "What do you think mum?" Jaden asked, as his mum walked into the room. "Should I date that Light guy?"

"It's up to you," Mrs. Yuki shrugged. "If you want too then go for it. But if you still have feelings for Jesse. Then don't rush into things."

Jaden nodded. "Mum, do you think Jesse still loves me?" Jaden asked hopefully.

"Jaden, talk to him about it," Mrs. Yuki complained. "I'm not saying anything."

Jaden thought about it for a moment, bringing his knees up to his chest. _Jesse_, He thought, a tear in his eye_. I still love you. Why did you break us up? I love you. But right now, I have to find a collage. _

_--_

Syrus and Bastion continued their game of chess. Syrus looked up at Bastion with a slight blush. Bastion was the smartest boy in school, and he was hanging around Syrus. Syrus sighed happily. "You know Syrus," Bastion began. "You are very, very cute."

Syrus blushed deeper. "I have a girlfriend Bastion," Syrus stated.

"I know how you look at me though," Bastion whispered suductivly. Bastion leaned over the table and gave Syrus a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see myself out. I'll give yoy a day to find out your try feelings."

As Bastion left, Syrus sat dumbfounded. He couldn't tell Melody what happened. She would kill him. It was very rare she got angery but when she did... She blew up the whole place. What was going to happen now?

--

I hope you enjoyed this. The first time I ever did someone well in Jesse's situation. Hope you enjoyed (I like say this.)

Sorry if I hadn't updated much, I've been helping out at my local church. We've been very creative this year. Hope you enjoyed. I will udate soon.

Please review.


	34. Chapter 34

Here is a brand new chapter! Sorry it's been so long but since I have computor problems, theres going to be a contest. Who ever is my 250th review, will get a story of their chosing done for any couple of their chosing. The story will be dedicated to them. Please review and enjoy.

--

Jaden sighed as he walked though the park. He wanted to see Jesse again so badly. He didn't know what to do. What should he do? Jaden gasped as he saw someone really fimilar. "Alexis?" He gasped. "Never thought I'd see your face."

Alexis folded her arms in annoyance. "I'm only visiting the school to collect my perment record. Like you care," Alexis growled.

"Actually our school is closed," Jaden sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Alexis sighed, turing her head away from Jaden. "Look I was hoping we could talk like poeple not enimies. I mean we were friends once."

"Sure," Jaden nodded a soft smile on his face. "Lets sit down."

Alexis and Jaden sat down on the bench near the river. "Beautiful isn't it?" Jaden asked.

"I forgot how beautiful it was," Alexis sighed. "So how are things with you and Jesse?"

"Not good," Jaden replied sadly. "You see... he broke up with me."

"I'm sorry," Alexis said.

"It's not your fault," Jaden sobbed slightly. "I just need to know what's wrong with him. He won't talk to me."

"Oh my," Alexis gaspe.d "Thought you too would be together forever."

"You're not the only one," Jaden said. "Emily's says she and Zane are going to see him to help him with something. I guess he doesn't even want to see me. Guess I'm not good enough."

--

Zane helped Emily hop to Jesse's room. "Are you sure you want to be out and about like this?" Emily asked.

"I should be asking you," Zane laughed.

"Just answer me," Emily snapped.

"Im sure," Zane sighed. "Get my mind off things."

"Fine," Emily scoffed.

Zane laughed as he and Emily made their way to Jesse's room. Jesse was boxing up some books. "What's going on?" Zane asked.

"I called you guys here to help me pack," Jesse answered with a huge smile. "I'm moving to Germany."

Emily fell to her knees. Tears started to rool down her cheeks. "That why!" She exclaimed.

"Why what Emily?" Zane asked. Jesse looked down in shame. Then Zane realised. "That why you broke up with Jaden, isn't it?"

Jesse just nodded. "I couldn't see a long distance relationship between us working," Jesse answered.

"You're wrong Jesse!" Emily screamed at him. "Look at Zane and me. We've been through everything together. Cancer, arrange marriages, death, _everything_. You and Jay have been through tens times more then we have. And you think you can't handle a long distance relationship?"

"Exactly," Jesse exclaimed. "Don't you get it. I move away, Jaden is bound to find someone else. Don't you see that?"

"But Jesse, Jaden loves you more then the world," Zane yelled grabbing Jesse's collar. "I can't believe your telling us before Jaden. What's wrong with you?"

"If you love something you have to let them go," Jesse yelled.

Zane saw tears in the corner of Jesse's eyes. He slowly dropped Jesse the floor. "I'm so sorry Jes," Zane said raising his hand. He whacked Jesse right across his cheek. "If it was me I would do anything to be with Jaden. If you truly love him you would make it work!"

"Zane leave him alone," Emily demanded, grabbing Zane's arm. "What do you think you're going to do? Whack the sense back into him? Well it doesn't work like that!"

"Emily," Zane gasped.

"The truth is that I was thinking of moving away to my aunts, because I was getting sick and tired of my grandmother and always asking you guys for help! But I'm glad, now I know I shouldn't always count on you two. Because you're acting like immature children!" Emily exclaimed, before making her way out of the house.

"You not going to hit me again, are you?" Jesse asked holding his cheek. Zane shook his head. He didn't know what came over him. He knelt down to Jesse's height. Jesse and Zane looked to the floor. She was right. They were being immature. "I'll talk to Jaden. You're right Zane. If I was you. I would go after Emily. If she slaps like you, then I would."

"Actually her slaps are worse," Zane laughed softly. Zane rubbed the back of his head. "Trust me!"

--

Jaden sat on his bed, staring of the ceiling, just thinking. Thinking about what Alexis said.

_Have you ever considered he might have done it for a reason. He might still love you. You shuld really think about things like this Jaden. Sometimes you let the things you love go for a reason. Just next time he wants to talk to you, let him. He might just have a good reason. _

Jaden got uo, grabbing his jacket off a near by chair. Running down stairs he yelled, "Mum, I'll be back later!"

"Sure thing sweetie," Mrs. Yuki replied. Once she heard the door slam she sighed in realif. "It about time our baby boy got back with Jesse."

"You're telling me," Mr. Yuki exclaimed. "The two of them never do fight long, do they?"

Mrs. Yuki smiled and shook her head, before giving her husband a kiss.

--

Jesse waited patiantly by the river in the park. Jaden came running up to him panting heavily. Jesse opened his arms widely, welcoming Jaden into his arms. Jaden flew into his arms, tears forming in his eyes. "Oh Jaden," Jesse cooed. "I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Jesse, I want to know," Jaden sobbed. "I need to know why."

"I wanted to push you away," Jesse said honestly. "I'm moving to Germany, to study medience."

"Jesse. Promise me you'll always love me," Jaden begged looking Jesse dead shot in the eyes.

"I promise Jaden," Jesse assured.

"Then kiss me," Jaden ordered.

Jesse happily caught Jaden's lips in a passionate kiss. This kiss was heated with love and lust. Jaden was just happy now he knew the truth.

--

Zane walked through the door of the Heart house, holding a boquet of bleeding hearts. Zane was allowed to stay at the house, so he had his own key, Mr. Heart was worried when Zane turned up soaked on his doorstep. Zane walked into the living room, to see Emily on the phone. "Well Mel, when Syrus wants to tell Zane about the break up he will," Emily explained. "But from what you tell, he sounds like he was over it before you broke up with him. I'm going have to go now Melody. See you soon." Emily hung up the phone and looked at Zane. "You always bring my favourite flower when I'm upset."

Zane smiled, sitting on the couch. "Do you really want to move?" Zane asked worriedly.

"I don't want to," Emily admitted.

"Then why did you say it?" Zane asked, tilting Emily's chin.

"I was thinking about it," Emily sighed. "Well you see. Before my grandmother died I was sick of all of her nonesense. Saying I wasn't going to achieve anything. My aunt offered me a place with her. But I didn't want to leave you. After all, we've been through a lot. An awful lot. We're susposed to be getting married. You said you would let me move in with you after high school, and help me with my studies. But I felt like I was in your way. I didn't want to trouble you."

Zane lightly kissed Emily's lips. "I love you," Zane said. "Why would you be in the way? You've been with me throuh cancer for crying out loud. Can't get much more committed then that! Before I came here I spoke with my professer, well my biological mum, and she said nothing would make her happier then to be in the lives of her children. And she thinks of you as a daughter. The strangest thing is when they told Syrus, he took it better then me."

"Told you, you are just too immature sometimes," Emily laughed. "I love you too."

--

Jesse held surpported himself above Jaden. "From this moment on Jaden," Jesse began. "You are the only person I will love. Now and forever."

"Jesse," Jaden panted. "I love you too much. I want to marry you one day."

"Is that a proposal?" Jesse asked with a huge smirk. Jaden blushed deeply. Jesse kissed Jaden deeply. "When I come back from Germany, will you marry me?"

Jaden nodded. He was pleased that his future with Jesse was going to happen. They were one day going to be a happy family.

--

One more chapter too go, I'm sad to say. WAH!

But I will do specials. The hidden stories behind Domino High School.

Please Review. Yopu vould be that lucky 250th reviewer. ^^


	35. Chapter 35

Okay so that lucky 250th reviewer is Saiyuki726. Just pm me and tell me your story line and couple. Hope you enjoy (sobs) the last chapter.

--

Jesse, Jaden and their two year old daughter, Ruby, walked through the park, heading for the very same cherry tree, Jaden and Jesse first had lunch together. They were going on a joint family picnic with Zane and Emily and Syrus. After high school, they all stayed in touch. Jaden was now a famous chef in Domino, Jesse was one of the best doctors, Zane successfully became a dueling teacher for Kaiba Cooperation, Emily was a children's writer, Syrus was a PR (Public Relations) for top international companies. After he and Melody broke up he started dating Bastion. Melody became a world class dance teacher and surprisingly started dating Chazz.

Jesse carried Ruby on his shoulders. Ruby was a beautiful little girl. She had Jaden's chocolate eyes and Jesse teal hair. She had a bubbling attitude and a bright smile. Jaden was proud of himself for the little miracle he and Jesse created. "Daddy look," Ruby giggled pointing over to the cherry tree. She called Jesse papa and Jaden daddy.

"Zane, Emily and Syrus," Jaden cheered.

Zane and Emily saw them and signalled for them to come over. Zane and Emily were lucky after high school. After Emily finished University, they got married and when she was twenty-six, they had their first child, James Dave Truesdale. Now at twenty-eight, they have a new born son, Cyrus Johnathan Truesdale. Two sons to complete their little family. Jesse put Ruby down and she ran for Zane and Emily. "Aunty Emily, Uncle Zaney, Uncle Sy-Sy" She exclaimed happily. Ruby looked at Emily's arms where Cyrus lied. "He's really cute."

"That's right," Emily nodded. "This is the first time you've seen Cyrus, isn't it?"

Ruby nodded. James sat on Zane's lap. James was practically Zane's twin, the only difference is James had Emily's brunette hair. James was a little mix of Emily's and Zane's personalities. He was a troublesome child sometimes, that's from his mother, but he was a sensable child when it came to daycare, and there's the father's side. Zane was a good father to both of his children. "Hey guys why don't I take Ruby and James to the play ground?" Syrus offered.

"Sure thing," Jaden said. "But Ruby can't have any ice cream, got it?"

"Yeah, don't worry about anything," Syrus assured. "Come on kids."

After Syrus took James and Ruby to the play ground, baby Cyrus started to cry. "Feeding time," Emily sighed with a small smile.

"It's my turn," Zane said.

Emily handed Cyrus over to Zane. Zane was sure to support his head. Emily then gave Zane a baby bottle. "He's so cute," Jaden cooed.

"Kind of why I wanted to name him after Syrus," Zane stated. "He reminded me of him so much when Syrus was born. But to save confusion on cards and gifts, we spell it with a C."

"You really are just a big softy," Jesse laughed. More crying was then heard. Coming towards them. Jesse turned around and saw Ruby had hurt her knee. Ruby jumped into Jesse's lap, crying her eyes out. "Did you hurt yourself sweetheart?"

Ruby nodded, still crying. Jaden reached into a bag and pulled out some wipes. He started to wipe down Ruby's leg. "You've got to be more careful," Jaden cooed. "Daddy and papa are getting married tomorrow."

"It's about time," Emily exclaimed.

"We had to get enough money first," Jesse stated.

"It's only a few friends and family though," Syrus stated coming back with James by him.

James ran into Emily's arms. "Mama," he whined.

"What's wrong James?" Emily asked worriedly.

"I don't feel very well," James sobbed slightly.

Emily placed the back of her hand on James' forehead. "Zane he does feel hot," Emily stated. "I think we should go."

"Yeah," Zane agreed nodding his head. Zane finished feeding Cyrus. "Come on trouble." Zane put Cyrus into the baby carrier, wrapping a small teal blanket around him as he yawned. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Emily wrapped her arms around James tightly. "If we can't make it, we'll say sorry now," Emily stated. "We'll try our best to make it."

"See you tomorrow," Zane said, waving goodbye.

Ruby waved goodbye as Zane and Emily left. Syrus sighed heavily just as his phone rang. Syrus checked the id and blushed. He pressed the accepted button. "Hey Bastion," Syrus greeted.

"Syrus are you still at the park?" Bastion asked, sounding like he was in a hurry.

"Yes why?" Syrus replied.

"You were susposed to meet me a half hour ago," Bastion exclaimed.

"Sorry I'll be right there," Syrus stuttered. "I've got to go."

"Bye bye," Ruby yelled.

Syrus ran out of the park, stumbling a few times. Jaden finished cleaning up Ruby's knee. "Well there you go," Jesse smiled, giving Ruby a kiss on her head. "You've got to be careful tomorrow. We don't want your dress ruined."

"I'll be careful tomorrow," Ruby promised. "For Papa and Daddy's weddding!"

"Good girl," Jaden said rubbing his nose against Ruby's. "You will be a pretty princess tomorrow."

"Yay," Ruby cheered. "Just like Cinderella."

Jesse and Jaden laughed at their daughter. She was truely a blessing.

--

Emily walked into the bathroom to see Zane with his hair tied back, his shirt sleeves rolled up, giving Cyrus his bath before bed. Zane looked out of character, to the max. Emily wrapped her arms around Zane from the back. "James is asleep," Emily stated, then giggled a little. "You look really adorable, you know?"

"I kind of feel like a real dad when I'm like this," Zane smiled.

"You are a real dad," Emily cooed. "James and Cyrus love you."

"And you?" Zane joked.

"Love you more then the world," Emily snapped. "How about you finish getting Cyrus ready for bead, and mama's pays attention to her favourite boy?"

Zane's eyebrow twitched, feeling his face burn up. "I'll meet you in the bedroom," Zane smirked, getting over his flush.

Emily ran a hand across his neck as she went to the bedroom. _Should at least wait until I've finished bathing Cyrus before suggesting **that, **_Zane thought. _Just clad I'm in loose pants. _

--

Jesse and Jaden lay in bed. Ruby was fast asleep but neither of them could begin to think about sleep. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?" Jaden asked.

"You love me right?" Jesse asked, looking lovingly into Jaden's eyes. Jaden nodded. "Then we're doing the right thing. I love you and it'll be nice for Ruby to have parents who are actually married. She had my name after all."

"Yeah but do I have to become Jaden Anderson?" Jaden asked.

"Not if you don't want too," Jesse replied smiled sweetly. "You could always stay the same or you could be Jaden Yuki - Anderson."

"I prefer Jaden Anderson," Jaden beamed.

"Nice to know," Jesse smiled, before kissing Jaden goodnight. "Goodnight my love."

"Goodnight sweetheart," Jaden yawned.

--

The next morning arrived and everyone was waiting at the registrar office. Nothing fancy, just a plain wedding. Emily and Zane were able to make it. Though Zane was surprised he was still awake. Emily giggled slightly as he looked like he was going to nod off. Suddenly music started to play. The doors opened to show Jaden, Jesse and Ruby. Ruby was in a pink dresses, he hair tied with a red ribbon, she also held a small bunch of flowers. Behind her were Jesse and Jaden. Arm in arm as they walked down the aisle. Emily hand to cover her mouth to stop herself from crying. She always wanted this say to come for them, and now it was here. Jaden was weaing a white tuxedo whilst Jesse wore a black one. Jaden held a bouquet of red roses too.

The three of them walked down the aisle. Mrs. Yuki held her chest tightly. It was so beautiful. It was a shame Jaden's father could be there to enjoy this occassion. Unfortantly he died in a car acciedent a few months before. He would have loved this moment. But this was a beautiful moment so they had to be happy. When they reached the end of the aisle, Ruby went over to Jesse's parents and Jesse's now ten year old half brother, Jordan.

Jesse and Jaden sat down in front on the minister, ready to take their vows, which they waited so long to take. The minister then began the cermony.

--

"Now do you Jesse Anderson, take Jaden Yuki, to be your lawfully wedded partner, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The minister asked.

"I do," Jesse relied, gripping Jaden's.

"And do you Jaden Yuki, take Jesse Anderson, as your lawfully wedded partner, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Jaden replied, taking a deep sigh.

"The with things rings I know pronouce you partners for life," The minister pronuced happily.

Jaden and Jesse exchanged rings, before exchanging a kiss. Everyone stood up and cheered. Ruby cheered running up to them. Jesse picked up his little girl. "Papa and daddy married now!" She cheered.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

--

It was time for the reception. Time to party! But first the first dance. Jesse and Jaden walked up to dance floor, arms around each other. They started to sway slowly. Emily sighed happily. "Jaden got his happy ending after all," She breathed. "It's very wierd. High school never ends."

"Let's just hope Atticus doesn't ask to play that song," Zane preyed.

Jaden and Jesse waved them over for a chance. Emily and Zane went up to the dance floor as Mrs. Yuki watched the children. "Can I dance with you?" Jesse asked Emily.

Emily nodded. Jesse led Emily off to dance. Zane decided to do something brave and dance with Jaden. It was a little awkard at first. Zane didn't dance with men, the only person he ever danced with was Emily, at the only time was the school dance and their wedding, (and maybe when their children were born.) Jaden gulped loudly. "Thank you for looking after us all these years," He blushed. "I really do respect you. You are like a big bro to me and I couldn't wish for anything more."

"No problem," Zane said. "Me and Emily will always be there for you."

"Ouch!" Jaden screamed.

"Sorry," Zane said getting off Jaden's foot. Now Jaden knew why he didn't dance!

Emily smiled up at Jesse. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. They were just having a great time. Jesse was happy about everything that happened in his life. He had a family and great friends, what more could anyone need. He was a successful doctor too. He was lucky to get time off for their honey moon whilst Mrs. Yuki watched over Ruby for two weeks. The music soon stopped. "Thanks for the dance," Jesse smiled. "And for everything else."

Emily poked her tounge out and winked. "Have a good honeymoon," Emily laughed.

Jesse's brother, Jason, came running up to the dance floor. "Hi Emily," He blushed. "CanIdancewithyou?"

"Um- sure," Emily answered nervously.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh. His brother was a wierd one. Jaden walked back to the table leaving Jesse on the dance floor. Mrs. Anderson walked up to her step-son. "Congrates," She smiled. "I'm so proud you and Jaden finally tied the knot. I'm so happy you were able to give me a grandchild too. But are you serious?"

"Yes, we're moving in a month," Jesse nodded.

"We'll come and visit regularly," She promised. "Jason's going to miss you."

"He'll be alright," Jesse laughed watching Jason dance with Emily. "He's got good friends."

Mrs. Anderson hugged Jesse before going to sit back down. Jesse went over to Jaden, leaned down and kissed him softly. Jaden took a moment to look around. Everything weas perfect. Although he was moving in a month, but it was time for a new start. So after his honeymoon, it was back to normal family life.

--

A month later

Boxes covered every inch of their new house. Ruby came running down the stairs. "Is the big room mine?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course and you can have it how ever you want!" Jaden and Jesse replied.

Ruby cheered. She knew exactly what she wanted. "And me and you get our room how we want it?" Jaden asked clinging to Jesse's arm.

"Naturally," Jesse smirked before kissing Jaden's lips. "It's _our _room."

"Ruby, why don't you and Sparky play in the back yard for a bit?" Jaden suggested refering to the family puppy.

"Okay," Ruby nodded. "Come on Sparky!"

Sparky barked happily before following Ruby out of the back door. Jaden sighed. "Is something wrong?" Jesse asked worriedly. Turning Jaden's head to face him.

Jaden shuck his head. "I'm just glad we've finally got the perect family life I've always wanted," Jaden said.

"Then why the sigh?" Jesse persisted.

"God," Jaden exclaimed. "I can't just breathe without something being wrong."

"Aw, forgive me?" Jesse joked kissing Jaden's head.

"Guess I'll have too," Jaden joked back.

Jaden kissed Jesse passionately. Jesse pushed Jaden on to the floor. Jaden moaned as Jesse deepened the kiss. "Papa?" Ruby asked confusingly. "What you doing on the floor?"

Jesse and Jaden pulled away from each other.

--

Emily had just finished washing the dishes for the night, before deciding to watch a bit of television. Zane walked in stretching like a cat. "Tired?" Emily asked as Zane sat next to her.

"Just a little," Zane replied nodding. "We had a meeting ready about the students' time tables. Their back tomorrow."

"Ah school," Emily sighed. "Remember it all too well!"

"I'm there for the rest of my life," Zane protested. "So don't moan."

"I meet school kids all the time because of my books! One of their dads even gave me his number. Beat that!" Emily argued back.

"Wait," Zane gasped. "One of them gave you his number?"

"The manager had it instead, she though he was hot," Emily shrugged.

"Good to here," Zane huffed. "Now how about I get your present?"

"You got me a present?" Emily asked baffled.

"Well yeah," Zane smirked before going out of the room to get it. He returned moments later with a smile. "I know you hate it when I buy stuff like this for you but.."

Emily sighed with a smile when she realised what he brought. Zane showed Emily the rabbit watch pendant. He slowly put it around her neck. He kissed her lips saying, "I love you."

"Love you too," Emily giggled.

--

Syrus kept on running about his apartment. Bastion sat on the couch. "Don't worry, just sit and watch the movie," he demanded sweetly.

"But I can't find the material for my meeting tomorrow," Syrus screamed.

Bastion went up to him and kissed him deeply. The kiss calmed Syrus down to the point he dazed into space. "Now how about the movie?" he asked. Syrus nodded not realising not exactly had happened and the fact he was dead tomorrow if he didn't have his material for the meeting.

--

Jaden and Jesse finally managed to sit down on their newly brought couch. Ruby had just gotten off to sleep, and Sparky was a sleep by the fire place. Jaden leant forward and kissed him. Jesse's hands roamed Jaden's body greedily. Jaden moaned loudly, meaning Jesse had a perfect entrance into his mouth. Jesse pulled away minutes later. Jaden bit his lip. He had something to tell Jesse some big news. "What's the matter Jay?" Jesse asked cupping his cheek.

"Jesse have you ever thought about a little brother or sister for Ruby?" Jaden asked nervously.

"Jay are you-"

"Pregnant!?" Jaden practially screamed.

"Yes," Jesse cheered. "I'm going to be a daddy to two."

Jesse got over excited as he jumped into the air and started to punch the air.

Jaden couldn't help but laugh. He was happy with his whole life. In fact, things couldn't be happier.

--

Well that was the last ever chapter of Love Rivals!! Well, should there be a sequeal. The choice is yours!!

Please review!!


	36. Chapter 36

This is so all of you, fans of Domino High, know that there is a sequeal to this story up. Known as Mishaps a happening. I keep getting requests so I thought I would put it at the end of this story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoy the sequeal! xx


End file.
